Purity
by The Odd One95
Summary: When a group of people decide the Titans are not good for the people, they make a group to kill any Titan, villain, or even civilians that side with either group. Rated T for blood, violence, language, and romance. THIS DOES HAVE AN OC.
1. The Warning from a cat

**(A/N: Okay... this is the result of watching way too much x-men probably... but I've always thought: what if there was some sort of group out to abolish the titans? I mean, there's always haters for anything... so this fanfic was born.)**

_'Gotta run...'_ a smaller teenager was running like the devil was chasing her (and he may have been) on the docks. Searching for a boat, any way to get the the Titan's tower. She had to tell them what was going on.

"There it is! Kill it!" She swore and scanned the docks again. Everything was against her. It was storming, none of the boats seemed to be in easy reach, and those _people_ wanted her dead.

She scanned the docks again. As if an angel had heard her prayers, a small boat was a quick dash ahead. Abandoning her hideout, she ran out and leaped into the boat. Then she heard a bang that wasn't thunder... and something tore through her shoulder.

"Did you kill it?" "Can't tell... it must've fallen into the water." Thanking whatever lucky stars she had left, she found the keys under the seat and turned on the boat. "What was that?" Swearing, she turned the boat out of the harbor and hit the gas, heading straight for the tower, attempting to ignore the tearing pain in her shoulder.

~~~~~~Line break means that time has past~~~~~~~~

Beast Boy couldn't sleep. The thunder was loud, and it hadn't helped that Cyborg had accidentally given him a caffeinated soda at dinner. Luckily, he wasn't hyper anymore, but it was still keeping him up. He had headed to the kitchen in hope that he could get some midnight tofu snack. Beast Boy had turned the corner and ran right into another person.

"Waaah!" He yelped and jumped back. "Beast Boy, its me. What are you doing up?" It was Raven. "Oh... sorry Raven. I didn't wake you did I?" He said, slightly blushed. "I was already up." She passed him and went into the kitchen. Beast Boy followed her and sat at the counter. "Thunder kept you up too, huh?" Raven nodded and began to heat up the water.

Beast Boy headed to the fridge and found his favorite tofu meat. "So... Rae... whats up?" Raven look up from the boiling water. "What?" Beast Boy grabbed the proper sandwich makings and headed for a counter. "Um... its just that we don't talk a lot and I wanna know what's up with you." Raven smirked for a second and poured the water into a cup. "Not a lot considering that crime rate has been low lately."

Raven then slowly asked, "What have you been doing?" Beast Boy perked up and said, "Oh, not much. Just working out, gotta keep up these muscles!" He flexed mischievously. Raven rolled her eyes and began drinking her tea. Beast Boy looked down and mentally scolded himself. _'Just ask her already!'_ He thought. "So... um... if you aren't doing anything this Friday... could we..." Beast Boy never finished his sentence.

**KA-BLANG!** Something sounded like it exploded outside. "What was that?" Beast Boy said, after he jumped half a foot. "It sounds like... a boat hit something." Raven ran towards the door, Beast Boy a step behind her.

Raven opened the door and just barely caught a stumbling teenager. "Beast Boy, help me!" Raven yelped. Beast Boy helped Raven hold the girl. She was about Raven's height and was rather scrawny. She had short blonde hair that barely reached her ears. It would've been hard to tell she was a girl if her tan tee-shirt hadn't been plastered to her with water and... "Raven, she's bleeding!" Beast Boy said shocked.

"I know. I felt her panicked psyche. I think she's been shot." Raven said. "What's going on?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had just arrived. "I don't know." Beast Boy said.

At that moment, the teen's eyes opened and she looked at Robin. "Help... my backpack's in the boat... get it." Then she fully passed out.

"She'll be fine. Its amazing. The bullet didn't pierce anything vital but it probably hurt like hell." Cyborg said. They had taken the small teen to the infirmary. "Perhaps... we should see what is in this bag." Starfire said, nodding at the navy blue bag. Robin had luckily retrieved the bag, undamaged, from the wreckage of the boat.

"Probably, but we should wait until she wakes up. I don't know what we should be looking at." Robin said.

"You should've looked, Bird-boy." The small teen opened her eyes. Robin raised his eyebrows. "Lets just say I'm a bit more curious is why your here." She slowly sat up and grimaced. "The camera would've solved that. Can someone hand me the bag?" Starfire picked up the bag and slowly set it down on her lap. "Here you go. Tell me, what is your name?" Starfire said. "Its Vega. Please tell me that the camera is still in one piece..."

Vega hissed and pulled out a digital camera. The lenses was completely smashed. "Dang it! Well, memory card is in one piece." She handed the card to Starfire. "Here. There's only one video on it... just got it. Man, its totally trashed too." Robin took the card from Starfire and plugged into a nearby laptop.

"Before I hit play, can you give me an idea of what's on it?" Robin asked, still slightly suspicious of Vega. "Can't think of a way to describe it. Just too creepy." Vega said, attempting to shrug and wincing in the process.

Robin clicked the video and the screen went black. Then the video began. It looked like it was in a large building filled with chairs... and a LOT of people. A man with a shaved head and angry piercing blue eyes was on a podium. "Friends! We are in an age where we are in constant danger. An age where we are protected by 'people' that can- and have- killed and harmed thousands. These people-" He clicked a small remote and a screen appeared behind him- "Are the Teen Titans." Lots of angry yells could be heard.

"We are being 'protected' by a bunch of teenagers! And most of them aren't even human!" Starfire glared at the screen. "Just because we are young we are not able to take care of the city? That makes no sense. And our non-human abilities is what aid us." "We know Star, he's just being a racist bastard." Robin said, although it looked like he was pretty pissed too.

"One of them was even instrumental in attempting to end the earth!" The screen changed to a picture of Raven. A piece pf machinery was surrounded by dark energy and crushed. "Raven, you okay?" Beast Boy said worryingly. "I'm fine." Her face was the picture of perfect calm, but her eyes said different.

"It is my- no, OUR responsibility to make sure these 'heroes' go back to where they belong!" He yelled, slamming the podium with his hands. The crowd cheered. "But these aren't the only ones who need to be removed. The super-villains," It clicked to a picture of the current Hive Five, "And even those CLAIMING to be civilians are around us. It is up to us to make the world pure!"

Then the clip ended. "I had to take off after that. I think the guy's name is Caleb White. Before I had started recording, he was mainly just explaining why he was so strong in his cause. His wife was accidentally killed when the mall blew up last year... even though you guys nearly ended up getting killed too rescuing people." Vega explained. "Why'd you have to take off?" Robin said. "I lost my temper... and well..." Vega lifted up her hand and unsheathed her claws. "I was pretty sure someone would notice..."

Robin highered his eyebrows. "Well... it makes sense why you had risked your life to get this information to us." He said. "And it makes sense why the bone in your fingers looked off." Cyborg said, gesturing toward an X-ray. "Had to do it, you weren't in very good shape." Vega nodded. "I get it."

Robin rubbed his forehead. This was something he had been fearing for quite a long time. They had dealt with the occasional hate group, but nothing this major. No one had mentioned it aloud, but they had noticed cops, judges, and Robin could've sworn he had seen some government officials. "Titans, I'm going to the Ops. Room."

"Calling all Titans." Robin was next to the big screen. "You DO realize what time it is, right, Robin?" Titans East was the first to report. Bumblebee's hair was down, and she looked pretty pissed. "Sí, estábamos durmiendo." (Yes, we were sleeping.) Mas n Menos said. **(AN: If that is really off, I'm using Google Translate. So sue me!) **

"We were awake, so it is no trouble for Thunder and Lightning." Lightning said, and Thunder was in the background. "So... your the reason I was awake at... 3:34 A.M?" Raven had walked out with Beast Boy. "Uh..." Thunder looked away, attempting to look innocent. Beast Boy walked out with Starfire. "This better be a good reason..." Hotspot was in his powered down state, and he looked downright pissed. "I was kinda in the middle of something." "I have to agree there." Argent said, with a definite bedhead look.

"Look, I'll explain when everyone gets on. I don't wanna explain it twice." "You COULD just show them the video." Robin turned around and glared at Vega. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Vega shrugged and said, "I'm fine. Raven mostly healed me up, and bed rest is boring." "Robin, we're here. Gnarrk is busy though." Kole said, waving. "Hey, who's the new girl?" "I'm Vega. You're Kole, right?" Vega said, smiling at the smaller pink girl.

Jericho waved at the screen. He had obviously just been sleeping, but he was trying not to show it. "Hi there, is this important?" Kid Flash said. "I was on a date." "Shut it, Flash." Jinx said, smacking Kid Flash over the head. "Ow! Jinx... that isn't very nice." "He wouldn't called if it wasn't important!" Jinx snapped.

"Take it easy Titans. We only have a couple more people." Kilowatt and Bushido popped on the screen. "That means we're only missing... Pantha and Herald." "I'm here." Pantha said. "There's a match tomorrow, Robin. I was trying to get some rest." "Sorry Pantha." Robin said. "What? Oh, sorry Robin." Herald looked a bit over-pissed.

"Guys, this is important. I'll just play the clip." Robin said, taking the chip from Vega. "At least go sit down, Vega." He said. "Fine." "Who is that, anyway? Is she some new titan?" Speedy said, attempting to comb down his hair, which was surprisingly messy. "Heck no!" Vega said, looking horrified.

All the titans glanced over at her. "Uh... no offense... but I'm not the 'hero' type." Vega said, looking down. "Whatever, just start the damn clip!" Jinx said.

~~~~~~~~Line break means that time has passed!~~~~~~~~~~

When the clip ended, all the titans were silent. Then everyone began talking (or signing.)

"What the hell!" (Argent and Jinx.)

"That's just sick and wrong." (Bumblebee.)

"¿Es esto real!" (Mas n Menos, the translation is: Is this for real?)

"_Are we going to be okay?_" (Jericho, he was signing.)

Robin waited for a couple seconds before trying to get them to calm down. "Guys, please calm down... guys?" Cyborg waited for this for a second, before finally yelling, "SHUT UP!" Everyone immediately quieted down. "Thanks Cyborg. What I need to know is if you've heard of any group that has done anything like this."

It had been a couple hours before they got the whole story. Titan's East had a couple of rumors and recently a human that had animalistic characteristics had been found murdered. Hotspot had recalled that when he was out last week that he had seen some violence.

Then Jericho signed that he had seen some odd things, people following him and attempting to harm him. He said he would ask a contact about it. He signed off after that.

"Alright, I'll call again tonight when we have a plan of action." Robin said. "Titans West out." The screen went blank. "Hey look, Vega's asleep." Beast Boy said, snickering. "I heard that. My senses are heightened you moron." Vega grumbled, still not opening her eyes. Beast Boy backed off. "Titans, go back to bed. We're going to be doing a lot of investigating tomorrow. And Vega..."

Vega opened one light brown eye and glared at the titan leader. Robin sighed and said, "Need a blanket?" "Nah, I'm cool. Now shut up, I'm sleeping." Vega said, and closed her eye again.

All the titans headed up to their rooms, Beast Boy being the last. Before he fell asleep, he remembered he didn't ask out Raven yet. '_Dang it...'_

_**(Yes! Got the first chapter ready! Yes, I know the translations are probably hideously off... I speak English and English alone! Remember to review!)**_


	2. Deal with the devil? Deal with a thief!

**(This was just too much fun to drop at the moment... plus it keeps me out of chores for a couple more minutes.)**

Knocking: the perfect way to interrupt dreams. Beast Boy growled and glared at the door. "Go 'way..." He grumbled. "Beast Boy! We have things to do! Wake up! It's 11 A.M.!" Cyborg yelled.

"I didn't sleep until 3!"

"Get up or I'll tell Raven what you REALLY think of her!" That woke him up pretty fast. "I'll be there in ten minutes!" Beast Boy yelled.

~~~~~~~ Guess what? Time passed!~~~~~~~

Beast Boy darted out and nearly ran into Vega. "Heading somewhere?" She said sarcastically. Beast Boy just grunted in response. "Robin sent me to get you. He wants everyone in the Ops. Room." Vega explained quickly. "Cy told me." Beast Boy said.

~~~~~~~~This line means time has kept going! Shock!~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jericho." Robin said. Jericho waved at the screen and began signing. _"I managed to find out. Turns out that those 'groups' are all over the world. They call themselves 'Purity'. The ringleader is Caleb White, he controls all the groups... overall, there are about 20 groups all over the globe, positioned where the titans have been most active. There is a couple hundred in each group."_

Robin gulped. This was a lot worse than what he had originally thought. He thought there may have been one or two groups... nothing like this. "Are you sure the information is correct, Jericho?"

Jericho looked mildly insulted and signed, "_Positive. My source has connections all over the globe. If anything, he's underestimated."_

"Sorry." Robin apologized, then asked, "Could I speak to your source?" Jericho's eyes widened for a split second, and shook his head rapidly. "_No. I had to break some laws by just speaking to him. Please don't ask who he is either."_ Robin's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "Alright. Anything else?" Jericho thought for a second, then signed, _"Yes. Robin, do you really think they'll try to harm the honorary titans?"_

"He could. And probably would." Vega said, approached the screen, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Where did the new clothes come from?" Robin asked. "Raven let me borrow them. She doesn't like wearing her civvies too often." Vega responded, then looked at the screen. "You're Jericho, right?" He nodded. _"Gotta go. I'll keep the lines open tonight."_ The screen went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~ TIME IS PASSING~~~~~~~~~

"Robin? Are you alright?" Robin was in the evidence room. Starfire stepped in. "Hey Star." He said blankly. "I assume you are not alright." She placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, what are you going to do?" Robin bit his lip. "I honestly am not sure Starfire. I have an idea... but we're going to have to prepare first. Remember all the storage rooms in the one side of the tower?" "The ones that we don't use anymore?" Starfire asked. "Yup. We have to clean those out."

~~~~~~~~~Time passed. Whoop-de-freaking-doo.~~~~~~~~~~

"That's the last of it. If I see another box, I will claw it into oblivion." Vega grunted, stuffing the box into another closet. "Robin, what's the gameplan, man? Why are we making more rooms?" Cyborg asked. Robin hadn't been confident of the idea at first, but now it seemed like it was going to work. "What time is it?" Robin asked. "Hair past a freckle.(1)" Vega said, getting odd glances from the rest of the team. "What? I hate watches." Vega grumbled.

Robin headed to the Ops. Room, the rest of the titans plus Vega following. "Calling all titans." He calmly said. "Okay, at LEAST give us the basic idea. You're killing us here." Vega said. "Actually, he already ran it by us." Cyborg said. "He also ran it by Bumblebee, so its good." Vega growled a couple of curses, but stayed quiet.

Nearly everyone was on in a couple minutes. "I think all we are missing is... Hotspot and Argent..." Robin said. "Are those two a thing?" Vega asked, raising her eyebrows. "They're in denial." Herald said, nodding with his statement. Jinx snorted and said, "Dream on, Herald. The day they hook up is the day-" "Ahem!" Raven cleared her throat and looked meaningfully at three innocent faces in the corner. This time around, they had invited Melvin, Timmy, and Teether to the conversation. Jinx gritted her teeth and grumbled, "somewhere very hot gets very cold." "What place?" Melvin asked. Everyone sweat-dropped and Raven shot a glare at the pink sorceress.

"I'm here, sorry for a while. Couldn't find my communicator." Hotspot said, logging on. "Its alright. Is everyone here?" "Well, they weren't a second ago." Argent said, attempting to straighten her uniform.

"Alright, I've already cleared this with Bumblebee, so there isn't any issues... Titans, I'm declaring a state of emergency. All the Honorary Titans are moving to either Titan's East or Titan's West, whichever it closer. If nothing happens for two weeks, you can go back. If there is... any violence from Purity, we'll decide what to do then. Any objections?"

It was quiet for a second. Then Mas Y Menos piped up, saying, "Es por eso que la señorita Bumblebee nos hizo limpiar el trastero?" (Is that why Miss Bumblebee made us clear out the storage rooms?) Robin nodded. "Alright... does that mean get our butts over there now?" Argent said. "I think that's what Wonder Boy meant." Vega said, smirking. "Its Boy Wonder!" Robin said, glaring at Vega. "Sorry, honest mistake." Vega said.

All of the titans logged off, probably laughing their asses off at Vega's word switch. Robin went up to Vega. "Vega. I'm going to say this as nicely as possible. Call me that again, and I will kick you back out of the tower." Robin said. "Sorry Robin... it was just a bit too tempting." Vega said, blushing a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time has passed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder and Lightning were the first to arrive, being the fact they were closet. "Where are we bunking?" Lightning asked. Vega sighed and said, "Right this way." As they walked, Thunder asked, "Why isn't one of the other Titans leading the way?" Vega groaned and said, "Lets just say he was pretty pissed about the 'wonder boy' comment." Lightning snickered. "What, it was a slip on words!" Vega said. "We both know it was on purpose, Vega." Robin said, appearing and glaring at her. "I said I was sorry!" She complained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Do I even need to say it?~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who do you got there, Bee?" Robin was at the Ops. Room, talking with Titans East. "Lets see... we got Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Red Star, Kid Flash, Jinx, Kilowatt, Pantha, and Bushido." Bumblebee said. Robin nodded and said, "Well, considering we have Thunder and Lightning, Kole, G'narrk, Jericho, Herald, Argent, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether here, that's all of us." "Good. Now I gotta go. I can hear Hot Spot picking a fight with Kid Flash as we speak." As if it was cued, something broke in the background and Hotspot yelled, "Get back here you yellow demon!" "Its yellow SPEED demon, Hot Head!"

Bumblebee face palmed and groaned. "We'll keep in touch. Bumblebee out." The screen went dark and Robin sat down on the couch. Getting all the other Titans settled in was a bit difficult, but it was finally over. Robin glanced over at the clock. "10:32 P.M." "I guess that means the day is over, huh Robin?" Vega walked in. "Had to stop G'narrk from breaking the lights in his room. He's okay now." Robin smirked.

"Your punishment's over now. Sorry for overreacting... kinda pisses me off when people call me that." Robin said. Vega shrugged. "Hey, no problem. I would too."

They just sat there quietly for a minute. Then Vega spoke up. "Robin, I know its not very important... but Caleb said that villains and civilians were also targets. I'm kinda freaked out... I know the prisoners, and I have a friend in prison right now... he sides with different humans... you know, like me? I'm just worried that they might attack the prisoners if they can't get to us too easy, and the civilians-"

"That's why I brought the other titans here. We can protect the civilians, and I've already alerted the prisons." Robin looked at her curiously. "You're a thief, aren't you?" Vega squeaked and slid away. "How'd you guess?" Vega said, looking away. "After you went to sleep, I looked up the number on the camera. It was reported stolen a couple months ago."

Vega smirked. "The first steal wasn't me. I stole it from a guy last week. Nothing is much funner than stealing from a thief." "Funner isn't a word." Robin pointed out. "I was going to return it to the store... in a while. But then the lenses got smashed." Vega scowled. "I'm going to jail soon, aren't I?" "Probably." Robin said. "Damn it."

Meanwhile... somewhere else...

"I thought you said you got rid of it!" A couple of thugs shielded themselves from Caleb's blows. "Maybe they figured out some other way!" One of them yelled. Caleb focused his anger on him. "Really? A... cat thing records our meeting and was last seen in a harbor. Heading for Titan's Tower. Not two days after, the titans declare an emergency and hide in their dumb towers!" He whacked the younger guy down and he hit the floor hard.

"Mr. White!" One of the other thugs helped the downed one. "You okay Jay?" Jay nodded. "Look, how many friends do you have in the prison?" Jay thought for a second. "Maybe ten that are with us." Caleb thought. "That'll work. Have them start a riot next week. Make sure that the un-humans are blamed." His head darted up. "What was that?" The thugs looked around. "I dunno, I didn't hear anything..."

Red-X smirked. This was working out quite nicely. He had heard rumors of Purity, heck, he nearly got his head blown off by one of those guys last week, thinking that he was un-human. He was human... he just had respect for those who weren't. If they were more powerful, leave them alone... and just keep whatever was worth cash.

Of course, this might be worth a bit to those Teen Titans... and if he gave them a heads-up, it might pay out well for him in the end.

~~~~~~~~Time~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You turn that down or I WILL blast you the window!" Argent yelled. Vega winced and turned it down immediately. "Sorry, Argent, didn't think it was that loud." Vega said as the angry Britain girl glared at her. "For having super hearing, you certainly like your loud music." Argent grumbled as she stomped out of the room they shared. Vega shuddered. Argent was quite an interesting character... in other words, she and Vega fought a lot.

Vega liked her music loud, Argent liked it a couple notches lower. Vega had to have some noise like a fan running when she slept, Argent needed it to be absolutely quiet. Robin had to have some people share rooms, because even when they cleaned out all the rooms, Robin wanted some extra rooms, just in case.

Vega left a couple minutes after her silver-skinned friend did. "What's for breakfast?" She asked Cyborg. "Whatever you can scrape up." He replied. "Robin went out and is stocking up on food and other supplies with Herald." Vega nodded and grabbed some bread for toast.

Jericho was sitting on the roof. He was used to things being nice and quiet, back home. He had moved to be closer to the mainland, but he lived alone- he lived in silence. However, here, he had a lot of loud teenagers to deal with, which was okay, but it gave him a slight headache.

"Is there room for two up here?" He turned around to see a short girl with pink hair. Jericho sighed, but smiled and signed, _'There is.'_ She grinned and sat next to him. "You're Jericho, right?" She asked. Jericho nodded and signed, _'Yup. I'm sorry, I forgot your name.'_ She grinned and said, "Its Kole." They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"So, Jericho, you used to live in the mountains, right?" Kole asked. He nodded. "What did you used to do up there?" Jericho thought for a second, and signed, _'Mainly just thought. I played my guitar and just... thought.'_ Kole grinned. "Sounds like fun." She said, then giggled. Jericho laughed silently. "Um... I probably shouldn't ask, but could you play a song for me?" Kole asked, blushing. Jericho nodded and signed, _'Sure. Just lemme get my guitar.'_

"That's a lotta groceries..." Raven said, her eyes slightly widening. All the counters, plus the area around the counters was packed with bags of groceries. "Well, just in case if we can't go out in a while, might as well buy a lot." Herald said, shrugging.

All the titans began putting the groceries away, although Lightning accidentally broke a dozen eggs when he dropped the container.

"Aww, the little titans are preparing for a siege. How cute." Most of the titans jumped out of their skin. Robin's eyes narrowed. "Red-X, what the HELL are you doing here?" He asked, attempting to sound calm but failing. Red-X was leaning against the wall, looking like he didn't care that he had a dozen titans ready to pummel him.

"Oh you know, just checking on preparations. You're not doing a bad job. 'Cept your making a slight mistake." Red-X said. "And that would be?" Raven said. "Uh... who is that?" Vega said, completely confused. "I'm Red-X. That's what you call me anyway, little kitty." "Call me that again and I will claw you." Vega growled. "Well, the titans needed a pet anyway." Red-X said. Vega hissed. "Enough! Just tell us what your here for!" Robin snarled.

Red-X sighed. "Fine, bird-boy. You don't have eyes on the outside. All you'll hear is the news reports and stuff like that. What you need is someone with... underworld connections." "In other words you." Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "I knew you were smart. Either take my offer or decline it." Red-X said. "Here's a first hint. Next week there's going to be a riot at the prison. Un-humans will be blamed. Don't believe me? Here." He tossed a recorder and Beast Boy caught it. "Nice catch, Grass stain."

Beast Boy glared at Red-X and said, "If this explodes into red gunk..." He hit play and the conversation that Caleb had with the other members crackled on. After it stopped, all of the titans looked up at Red-X. "I guess we could use you. One wrong move X, and your going to jail." Robin said. Red-X put his hands on his heart mockingly and said, "Aww, Robin, I didn't know you cared." Then he clicked his belt and vanished.

Silence reigned. Then Argent cleared her throat and said, "Did we just make a deal with the devil?" Vega smirked and glanced at Argent. "Close enough. We made a deal with a thief."

**(yes, I am going to leave you right here. Bye byes! Remember to review peeps!)**

**(1) This is actually a saying my mom uses to piss me off. I decided to use it for the randomness.**


	3. Ex Boyfriends and English roommates

**(Okay, I SERIOUSLY need to stop typing and go outside... nah!)**

"Not fair!" Thunder and Lightning had agreed to play video games with Beast boy... and to say they were getting creamed is an understatement. "I thought you said you'd go easy on us, green one!" Lightning snapped. "I am, Lightning..." Beast Boy said, chuckling.

Lightning grumbled and said, "I'm not playing anymore." Then he dropped the controller and stomped off. "I think that's called being a sore loser." Vega replied coolly. Most of the titans were out taking care of the issue at the prison. They had left Beast Boy, Thunder, Lightning, and Vega to watch the tower.

Vega perked up and said, "They're home." "How do you know-" Thunder got interrupted by a loud Boo-yaa! Being yelled in the corridor. "My ears, Thunder. My senses are heightened, remember?" Vega said. "Did you kick butt?" Beast Boy said, turning around and leaning over the back of the couch. "Yup. Kicked butt, and no one even escaped. Who wants pizza?" Cyborg yelled.

"Uh... you sure?" Thunder said. The T.V. Had been switched to the news. "Breaking news: it appears, instead of no escapees, that the criminal Punk Rocket has escaped from prison." The news reporter droned. "Shit." Cyborg said, losing any previous glee in his face. "That screws over pizza, doesn't it?" Beast Boy said.

Vega's usual smirk dropped and her claws came out. "What... the... hell..." She stuttered out. Then she said, "I'll be in my room." She stomped out. "Woah... some one is pissed off..." Herald said. Argent bit her lip, then, against her better judgment, ran after her roommate.

When she got to the door (With sticky notes on it that said 'Argent' and 'Vega' and 'Stay Out! (that means you, Melvin!)') she heard a very loud rap song blasting through the door. "Hey, you in there, Vega?" Argent called. No response. With a little worry, Argent entered the room.

"Damn it, Thomas, if you don't pick up RIGHT now, I will claw you into little bits!" Vega was on her cellphone. The message machine picked up. 'Hey, its P.R.! Leave me a message! Rock on!' "F***!" Vega yelled, throwing her cellphone at the wall.

"Is... this a bad time?" Argent asked. Vega glared at Argent, then sighed. No use at being angry at her roommate. "No... just seriously pissed off." Vega grumbled, looking at the remains of her cellphone. "There goes another perfectly good cellphone." Argent picked up one of the pieces. "Wow... how do you know Punk Rocket? Because you obviously hate his guts now." Argent said.

Vega bit her lip. "Promise not to judge?" Vega asked, shifting her gaze from the wall to Argent. "Cross my heart." Argent said. Vega blushed. "We... used to date." Argent's eyebrows hit her hairline. "No joke?" Vega glared at Argent, who looked down and grumbled an apology. "He wasn't ALWAYS obsessed with that damn guitar. He used to make pretty nice music." Vega said, then smiled in remembrance. "We were actually pretty serious with each other." Vega reached into her bag and pulled out a picture book. "Here."

Argent plucked out a small picture. It was obviously taken in a photo booth. Punk didn't seem so angry or ready to pummel someone. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, covering the red irises. He was laughing and had bunny ears behind Vega's head. Vega was in the middle of rolling her eyes, but she was laughing too.

"Wow... I've never seen Punk without his guitar." Argent half said, half mumbling. "I dunno what changed, one day I just turned on the T.V. and saw Punk. I was pretty pissed, but I figured that he was innocent. Went to go visit him, and he told me he was guilty, that he was only having 'fun'." Vega wiped her eyes. "He broke my heart, but I didn't let him know. I cussed him out in front of the cops and said we were through."

Argent placed a comforting hand on Vega's back. "I'm sorry." Argent said. "Thanks Argent. I don't know why I got so pissed when I saw him on the television though. I guess I just figured he's going to cause trouble again." Argent rolled her eyes. "Knowing him, he will. Don't worry, I'll let you get the first hit." Argent said, then grinned. Vega chuckled.

Then Vega got a sparkle in her eye. "So... how's your love life?" Argent jumped and glared. "I don't have one." She said a bit too quickly. Vega raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight... then why was Hotspot with you when we called the titans both times?" Argent's eyes widened. "How'd you know?" Vega smirked again. "When you both came online, I heard a slight repeat of whatever we said in the transmission, as if there were more than one communicator in the room. It only came on with both of you there."

Argent looked horrified. Vega laughed and said, "Chill. I could barely hear it with my hearing. Your secret is safe with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time has passed!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Punk Rocket breathed a sigh of relief. Those 'purity' idiots nearly had gotten him killed. Punk looked at his shoulder. Luckily the bullet had only skimmed his arm... it still hurt like hell. He grabbed his guitar and examined it. No bullets had gotten it... but it was still was out of power... he needed three things:

1, he need to bandage his arm up.

2, he needed to get some civilian clothes.

3, he needed to charge up his guitar.

He peered out of his alleyway. No one. Then his phone vibrated. He looked at it and added something else to his list.

4, try to earn back Vega's trust and maybe resume their relationship.

Yup... the last one definitely would be the hardest to do. And certainly the most important.

"Looks like you need some help." Punk Rocket jumped a foot in the air and looked around frantically. "Who the bloody hell are you! Scratch that, where are you?" He said, slightly freaking. "I'm right behind you, and chill. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." Punk spun around to be confronted by Red-X. "Wait- your Red-X, aren't you?" Punk said, slightly freaking but thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't Purity thugs.

"No, I'm just wearing a co-splay costume (1). Of course I'm Red-X. You're Punk Rocket, right?" Punk nodded, then mentally chided himself. Rumor had it that he supported the Teen Titans. Why give his identity to one of the people that could throw him back in jail?

"No, I'm not going to put you back in jail. That's just about as dangerous as out here. Look, what do you need." Red-X asked. "To charge my guitar, bandage my arm, and to get some civvies." Punk said. Red-X raised his eyebrows, then chuckled and said, "Sure. I'll be right back." Then he vanished into thin air.

Punk blinked in surprise, then thought it over. Either, A, he was actually gonna help him, or B, he was rallying the titans.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

"There, its fixed. Don't break your cell anymore." Cyborg said. Vega wanted her cell back in one piece and had interrupted Cyborg while he was talking with Bee to get fixed. "Sorry, get back to talking to your girlfriend." Cyborg glared and slightly blushed, but he ignored the comment.

Vega ran back to her room and dialed that number again. She knew that Punk Rocket had smuggled his cellphone past the guards somehow, he had called her from jail before. Of course, she had normally told him to go to hell and hung up, but she wanted to know where he was. I mean, what if Purity had got him?

'Hey, its P.R.! Leave a message! Rock on!' Dang it. This time, she was going to leave a message, just this once. "Hey, Thomas. I just want to make sure you aren't dead or getting strangled in some alleyway... call me back. And if you think this is me begging for you to come back, dream ON." _Click._

"I dunno, it kinda sounded like that." Argent said from her lower bunk. "Shut up, Argent. I'm not begging for him." "Riiiight... I'm glad I have a good relationship with Hot Spot... unlike certain cat-like girls and their punk villain not-boyfriends." Argent said, rolling her eyes.

"I really dislike the fact I told you that now." Vega said, growling as she changed into an under shirt and girl boxers. "Do you have actual pajamas? Because that's all I've ever seen you wear to bed." Argent said, slipping into a silk nightie. "These are actual pajamas. Expensive silk... things are not." Vega said. Argent snorted. "Do you even OWN a dress?" She asked sarcastically. "Nope." Vega replied seriously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Punk Rocket~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the clothes, man." "No problem." They were at Red-X's apartment. Red-X had given Punk Rocket a dark red t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Punk had just finished bandaging his arm up and his guitar was plugged into the wall. Would take forever, but it would work.

"Okay, what do you want in return?" Punk Rocket said. Red-X looked up from his desk chair. "Just a bit of help." Punk Rocket glared at the thief. "Which means..." Punk Rocket asked. Red-X smirked. "Lets just say there's a lot of innocent un-humans that are going to get hurt. You help me with that... you'll have a safe place to crash. And believe me," Red-X said, taking a more serious note, "There isn't a lot of safe places right now."

Punk Rocket raised his eyebrows. "Why are you being the good guy? Aren't you a thief?" Red-X nodded. "I hope it gets the titans off my back." At that moment, Punk's phone buzzed. "Dang it..." Punk picked it up. "It went to my missed calls again... gotta turn on the ringer." Punk grumbled.

Punk played the message, and a girl's voice sounded out. "Hey, Thomas. I just want to make sure you aren't dead or getting strangled in some alleyway... call me back. And if you think this is me begging for you to come back, dream ON." _End of message._ Red-X looked at the phone. "Who's that?" he asked. "My ex... she kinda dumped me after I trashed a classical music concert..."

Red-X chuckled and replied, "Lemme guess... the only reason your helping me is to get her back." Punk looked up at him and smirked. "She's a pretty big reason." Red-X threw his hands up in despair. "Crap. ALL the people I could've picked to help me out, and its a love sick idiotic Brit. Fricken' great." Punk Rocket glared at Red-X but decided not to argue with the thief anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Do I need to say it?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WE R WHO WE R!" "Melvin, please don't sing that anymore." It was breakfast time... and Starfire had taught Melvin the words to 'We R Who We R'. And it seriously pissed off Raven. Teether had taken to gnawing on one of Beast Boy's boots. Timmy was in the corner because he kicked Robin.

Vega bit into a pancake and hissed. "What is this soy crap!" She yelled. Beast Boy glared. "Sorry, BB, I'm pretty sure that you like this... but I'm a cat. Just about literally. So... this stuff is a no." She scooted the plate away and Gnarrk stole it.

Then the song 'Grow a pear' Was playing on some one's cell phone. "Crap!" Vega squealed and grabbed her phone. "Thomas!" She asked. "No, its a creeper. Of course its me." Vega breathed a sigh of relief, then glared into her phone. "Thomas... you seriously annoy me. Can I hang up now?" "Not yet."

"Who are you talking to?" Melvin asked. "Melvin, shush. What is it, Thomas, or would you prefer I call you by that one name you picked out for yourself?" Vega said. "Thomas works. Look, I'm safe right now. Can't talk for much longer. Love you, Vega." Then a click was heard.

_Sproing! _ "Oh dang it." Beast Boy raised his eyebrows at Vega. "Dude, you are a cat..." He said shocked.

Vega's ears had switched out to light brown spotted cat ears, and if you looked carefully you could see a similar patterned tail swishing back in forth. Kole looked confused. "What's with your ears?" Vega squeaked in surprise and covered her ears.

"Still see your tail." Herald remarked mischievously. "You are not funny." Vega said, blushing horrendously. "Vega... do I want to know?" Robin asked. Vega opened her mouth, but was interrupted by her phone ringing to that song again.

Vega flipped it open. "Your ears appeared again, didn't they?" Thomas (Punk Rocket) said, obviously laughing. "If there wasn't children around, I would be cussing you out." Vega snapped, hanging up and throwing her phone against the wall.

"Vega, quit breaking your phone." Argent said. "Why do you have cute ears?" Melvin asked. Vega rolled her eyes. "A really annoying side effect to my powers. When my blood pressure suddenly spikes, like when I'm embarrassed or frightened, I turn slightly more feral... in other words..." Vega gestured to her head.

"Who was it?" Argent asked. "My dumb ex..." Vega stormed off.

**(Bad spot to end... by the way, I just figured out my dumb school blocks the fanfiction site... and its a boarding school. So don't expect too many updates soon. I will not abandon it though! Review!)**


	4. A Severe Warning and Two new Allies

**(Okay, this becomes more plotty... and slightly darker. Don't worry, I will do no canon character deaths... but there will be a death. )**

"I don't speak German, but I can if you like, ow!" Vega was rocking out in one of the hallways. "Uh..." Lightning walked around the corner and raised his eyebrows. "Eek!" Vega didn't realize that someone was behind her, and her ears appeared again.

Lightning smirked. "Your ears..." He said, snickering. "Damn it, not funny!" Vega snapped, heading down the hall. Normally she had a latch on her powers... but lately, it seemed to be every titan's , especially the guy's, responsibility to freak her out.

Jericho walked down the hall. He needed advice, but Robin was out and he didn't know who to talk about for girl troubles. Then he bumped into Vega. "Ow! Oh, sorry Jericho." Jericho almost started signing an apology, but remembered that Vega didn't know sign language all that well. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote out sorry on that.

"Its alright... need help, blondie?" She asked. Jericho smirked at the nickname. 'Its nothing. Just... girl issues.' He wrote. Vega grinned. "They wouldn't happen to be about a certain crystalline pink heroine, would they?" She asked mischievously. Jericho blushed, and nodded. "I would say go ask her out... but considering that we are stuck on this island..." Vega said. Jericho raised his eyebrows. "I'm a feral. I can smell attraction and emotion. And she has a large crush on you. Trust me on this." Vega explained.

"Guys!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone ran to the Ops. Room. "Look at the screen..." It was Robin and Herald, walking through a violent crowd. "This was taken about an hour ago. Robin went to visit the mayor and..." A gunshot was heard, and Herald grabbed his right shoulder with a yell. Robin grabbed his friend and a rock was thrown, hitting Robin in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "We don't need dumb kids helping us!" Someone yelled.

A loud horn blow was heard, and Herald and Robin came through a portal. "Lemme guess... you saw the news." Robin said, still trying to suck in air. Vega nodded and Raven ran over to Herald. "Lets get you to the infirmary. Don't argue." Herald nodded and said, "Wasn't planning on it. Couple more inches to the left and I'd be a goner." Raven slowly helped Herald walk to the infirmary. "I'm going to assume your going to call Bee?" Vega asked.

"Yes." Robin headed over to the screen. "Calling Titan's East." The screen flickered on and Bumblebee flew over to the screen. "Good timing, Robin." "You saw the news too?" Robin said. "No..." A loud explosion was heard. "We're being attacked. By the people." Bumblebee said.

"We're practically under siege." The Titans looked stunned. Then Jinx came into the room, looking exhausted. "They've pulled back... but if we even look out the windows, we get shot at. Wildebeest's injury was only a flesh wound, but I still wrapped it." Bumblebee nodded. "Robin... we'll be fine. We'll hold up... but lets just say I'm not closing out communications." Robin nodded, concerned. "If you are breached, I'll send Herald over there to pick you up." He said.

"Thanks." Bumblebee headed out and the room was empty, except for the occasional yell, nothing could be heard.

"Oh dang..." Vega said, sitting down. "This is insane! This is bat shit crazy!" Beast Boy said loudly. "We practically risk our lives every day for them, and then they try to kill us!" Beast Boy continued on ranting. "Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. "We can NOT lose our cool now. If we lose control of ourselves, we lose any chance of defending ourselves."

"But why?" Beast Boy asked. "Why?" He sat down. "I know its lame... but haters are gonna hate, no matter what we do. We may screw up on one small thing and never again mess up... but that is enough for some people." Argent said. Everyone nodded. "They keep forgetting we're human too... kinda..." Vega said.

Then Vega's phone went off, singing 'Grow a Pear' again. Most everyone smirked because of this. "Shit... Thomas, bad timing." Vega said, answering her phone. "Oh whatever. Look, where are you?" Vega's eyes widened. "Uh... can't really say." She replied. "Get out of the city or somewhere safe. I don't need you hurt." Vega's eyes narrowed. "Actually I'm pretty safe right now. I don't need you watching over me." "Is that your ex-boyfriend again?" Starfire asked, most of the other titans had wandered off.

"Is that Starfire?" Thomas sounded pretty shocked. "Yes... that is Starfire..." Vega said, gritting her teeth. "Please tell me your not at Titan's Tower..." Thomas sounded almost in pain. "Okay. I'm not at Titan's Tower." Vega said. "But..." Starfire looked confused. "Starfire. She's being sarcastic. Ignore her." Raven said.

"Bloody hell..." Thomas hung up.

"Your girlfriend's at Titan's Tower?" Red X said. Punk Rocket hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket. "Yes." Red X nodded. "So she was the girl with claws..." Red X said slowly. Punk Rocket glared. "Yes. That is her." Red X blinked and thought for a second, then grinned. "Nice. Kinky girlfriend."

Punk Rocket glared and grabbed his uniform. "Come on, lets make rounds around this place." He said crossly.

In a warehouse...

"Everything is in place." Caleb said. "Go." He said to his fellow Purity members. A gunshot was heard and a match was struck.

"Vega." Vega opened one eye. "What?" She said crossly. Argent was wearing a grim expression. "Come on... and before you do... you wouldn't happen to know any bird-like powered humans... would you?" Vega sat up, now fully awake. "One or two... why?"

Vega vomited her stomach contents on the ground while the titans Argent, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin stared in absolute horror. "That... is... SICK!" A body was hung up next to the warehouse... all was left was a burnt skeleton. It was obvious that there was wings on its back. "It isn't Angela..." She said. "This is a guy... I don't know any guy birds..." Vega swallowed and slowly scaled the pole it was on.

"Vega, what are you doing?" Robin asked. "I'm getting him down. I don't care if I don't know him, I don't care if I'm destroying evidence. We already know who did this, you found the note. Bodies should not be dishonored like this!" Vega said crossly. "I'll help." Argent made a energy canopy to help lower the body down.

Robin nodded and reread the note. It said, 'This is your warning, Titans. Keep this up and all of you will end up like the bird.' "I agree with you. Lets get him returned to the proper authorities." Robin said.

"Vega, I'm really sorry you had to see that. When we got the call from Red X... he arrived too late. He didn't describe it in too much detail either." Robin looked at a stunned Vega, who was sitting on the couch.

"I'll... I'll be fine Robin." Vega said quietly. "That kid couldn't have been much older than Cyborg, that's all. What kinda psychopath could kill a teenager?" She asked.

"Someone worse than Slade, the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Hive Academy put together." Beast Boy said. Then Vega's phone rang, but this time it was the song 'Single Ladies'. "What the..." Vega picked up her phone.

"Hi doll." A voice said. "Angel! Thank goodness... I take it you heard about the body, then?" Vega said. "Hold on, Angel! As in Hive student, Angel!" Cyborg said from the kitchen. "Yes, now shut up, Cyborg." Vega said. "I'm not even going to ask why you are talking to a Titan... but whatever, yes I heard about my brother." Vega gasped.

"That was... your brother?" Vega said quietly. "Yes... I hadn't seen him, but his identity was just released. Dang it, Vega, I'm scared." Angel said. "How'd you get a cellphone, I haven't heard from you... since ever!" "Well... I may have had Elliot (1) teleport me out of a frozen state..." Vega face palmed. "Angela!" Vega snapped.

"What?" She replied sweetly. "If you were here..." "Actually, I am here... with Elliot." "WHAT!" Vega said shocked.

Vega ran to the door, but before she arrived, Kyd Wykkyd teleported in front of her with Angel. "Woah!" Cyborg activated his cannon arm. Kyd Wykkyd held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Take it easy, Tin head! We're seeking sanctuary!" Angel said, backing up slightly.

"Sanctuary?" Robin asked. "Bingo. Jail is not a good place... plus we head back, we will probably get killed anyway. Please?" Angel asked. "Robin... Angel is one of my friends... she just got screwed over by Brother Blood." Vega said.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and signed, _'Yes. Same with a few others, including me. I hurt people, I have realized, under the control of Brother Blood. I want to be safe... and I don't like being a villain.'_

Robin thought. This was so difficult... Here was two people, who seemed innocent and were also being hunted by Purity. But what if they turned on them?

"Robin, I'll vouch for Angel if I have too. Please don't give them a death sentence." Vega said pleadingly. Robin threw up his hands. "Fine! Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. You can stay here, but if you even pull one trick-" He was interrupted by a hug by Angel. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She said excitedly.

"You had caffeine, didn't you Angel?" Vega said mischievously. Angel shook her head. "Just... thankful."

It was lunch, and some of the titans were still a bit unsure of Kyd Wykkyd and Angel's stay. But some... "You have the original copy of _The Fire Tome_?" Raven said, staring at Kyd Wykkyd. He nodded and handed her a small book written in an ancient language. Beast Boy glared and grumbled a bit. "Don't worry, he isn't flirting. He's mine." Angel said, looking at Kyd Wykkyd and Angel.

"Really?" Beast Boy said. "Yup." Angel said, nodding. "Hey Kyd!" Angel yelled. Kyd Wykkyd glanced over and smiled at his girlfriend. "Go talk to your girl then." Angel said, running off with Kyd Wykkyd. "She's not my- oh never mind." Beast Boy grumbled.

Beast Boy sat next to Raven on the couch. "Beast Boy, you were going to ask me something... before Vega arrived. What was it?" Raven asked. "Oh yeah! Um... its kinda not possible at the moment..." Beast Boy said, blushing. "Just tell me." Raven said. "Uh... I was wondering if you would wanna catch a movie or get some pizza... you know, just me and you?" Raven raised her eyebrows and set her book down. "Really? That... would be a date... wouldn't it?" She asked, attempting to keep her emotions under control.

"I guess it would be, right?" Beast Boy said, grinning. A cup exploded in the background and Herald said, "Hey, Raven, you okay?" "Fine!" Raven said quickly. Then she leaned over and pecked Beast Boy on the cheek. "I'd like that." She said, then headed off, blushing.

Beast Boy sat there in shock, then grinned. "YES!" He yelled, fist pumping.

Starfire frowned as Vega entered her room. "You okay Star? You were acting really depressed earlier." Starfire looked at the cat girl. "Oh, it is nothing... just..." She glanced at her calender. "It is our one year anniversary since me and Robin became... the official." Vega nodded. "Lemme guess, big date set up?" Starfire nodded. "Yes, we were intending on going to The Orchid, you know, that pretty restaurant?" "That costs a million dollars for a salad? Yeah." Vega said. Starfire giggled and said, "Yes, that one. Then we were planning on the 'ballroom dancing' there."

Starfire looked down. "I wish that could go..." She sadly. Vega looked puzzled for a second, then grabbed Starfire's wrist. "Come on." She said. "Where... where are we going?" "You'll see." Vega simply said.

After dragging Starfire to the roof, she went down, giving strict orders for her to stay put. A couple minutes later, Vega came back, dragging Robin behind her. "I have no idea what is so important-" "Your anniversary is. Now stay still." Vega went back downstairs and came back up with a boombox. "Thankfully Argent has that classical stuff... here." Vega turned around and grinned at the confused couple. "Have fun!" She said, going downstairs and Starfire heard her say if anyone went up there they would be clawed and star bolted to oblivion.

Except for the music and the waves washing up on the island, there was dead silence. Then Robin cleared his throat and said, "Wanna... dance?" Starfire grinned and began to slow dance, to the sunset, on the top of the titan's roof.

Next morning, Raven, Kyd Wykkyd and Vega didn't look Starfire and Robin in the eyes. "You are an empath too, huh?" Raven said to Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd blushed but nodded. "Its hell for my senses too... at least you two have a special friend!" Vega said. Raven glared and Kyd rolled his eyes.

**(Nice ending... I told you it was a bit dark in the beginning, but I have a limit to how much angst I can take.)**

**I have heard him called Elliot before, and I named him Elliot in my story 'Wykkyd.' Go read it! Please...**

**Remember to review guys!**


	5. Hive Five, and an Explosive Ending

**(I 'm back again... You know the drill. I did actually change my mind on killing characters... technically. It doesn't count! I think. )**

"I swear... you guys freak me on purpose just so I get the ears." Vega said as Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked. This time, they had dumped water on her head... resulting in an overly pissed Vega. "We might..." Cyborg said.

"Die!" Vega chased the two trouble makers around for a couple minutes. "Hey, shut it! I'm trying to watch the news and talk to Bumblebee!" Robin said. Vega stopped and sat down, her ears slowly folding down.

"We've been holding up... but Hotspot nearly got himself killed when he leaped out to rescue an innocent person who they were planning on killing because she had powers." Bumblebee said, gesturing the couch. A girl with black hair and blue tips was sitting on the couch. "She calls herself Calypso... she's pretty helpful." Calypso waved and said (with a slight southern accent) "Hi there."

Hot Spot was on the other side of the couch, grumbling. "I've ordered him to stay still. He got shot in the left shoulder and was bruised pretty badly..." Bumblebee said.

Robin nodded. "Oh crap, they're yelling again. Gotta go. You can talk to Calypso, but she's kinda... random. And Hotspot is too cranky to speak to." "I am NOT cranky." Hotspot grumbled. "Sure, and I only was slightly close to getting my throat sliced." Calypso said, throwing a paper at him.

Now that her neck was turned, you could see a slight red mark. "Alright... I'll be back... hopefully." Bumblebee headed out and yelled, "Shut the hell up!"

Robin headed down the hall. Sure, things haven't been too bad... but it was rapidly getting worse. No more burnt up bodies, Red X and his partner whom he hadn't named had been making sure that no one else got killed. But still protests and threats were being received... and noted.

"Damn it, Punk. This is the part where you get out of the game." Punk Rocket looked weakly at Red X. "Funny... I didn't think it was a game." He replied slowly. His leg was bleeding badly. Red X shook his head. "This is not good... hospitals are a no go, too many protestors can get you in there... I think its time you went to the Titan's Tower." Punk shook his head. "No... gotta help... if I hadn't taken the bullet, that kid would've..." He said weakly. "No buts, Punk Rocket." Red X grabbed his friend's arm and teleported.

Vega heard a noise of teleporting and spun around to see Red X... with Punk Rocket on his shoulder. "What the... help!" Vega screamed when she saw Punk Rocket's leg. Kyd Wykkyd teleported in and Raven was running in. "Punk Rocket? Your his partner?" Raven said, obviously shocked. "Ex-partner. Help him." Red X shouldered Punk Rocket onto Kyd Wykkyd. "I gotta go, its getting really bad in the down town area.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported both Raven and a barely conscious Punk Rocket to the infirmary, with Vega running down to see him. "Woah, Vega, what's the rush?" Robin asked. "What's the rush? Its none of your business!" Vega snapped. Robin grabbed her shoulder. "Vega, Raven is currently healing Punk Rocket and I don't want to interrupt that.

"Is he another one of your jail friends?" Vega bit her lip. "I guess you could say that..." She said quietly. Robin's eyes widened. "Wait a minute... Punk Rocket's real name is Thomas." He shook his head. "You used to date him!" Vega glared, cat-like features popping up.

"You even THINK of scolding me, and I'm walking out of the Titan's tower." Vega threatened. "I won't... just lemme say this. You... have a very interesting taste in men." Robin said. "In other words, a sucky one. Let me say THIS. You know Punk Rocket. I know Thomas. In my mind, they are entirely different people." Vega growled.

She sat outside the door, while the words she said floated around the tower. Apparently, both Beast Boy, Jericho, and Kole had overheard Vega and Robin.

Then Raven came out. "Your aura is freaking out. Stop it." She said. Vega grinned. "Sorry, Raven." She said bashfully. "He's sleeping. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries..." She said, sliding down the wall and sitting next to Vega.

"You two were serious, weren't you?" Raven said. Vega raised her eyebrows and said, "You heard?" Raven nodded. "I didn't have to. I can feel the connection. And its obvious you still care for him." "Your sensors are broken." Vega deadpanned. Raven smiled.

Punk Rocket opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? He remembered pushing the kid out of the way and a tearing pain in his leg... and Red X saying that he was... oh shit.

Punk Rocket sat up and groaned. The muscles were slightly tense but it was okay. He saw a heart monitor and snorted. He tore off the stickers and the beeps flat lined.

Raven ran in and glared at Punk Rocket. "You were supposed to be resting." She said. Punk Rocket shrugged. "No I don't. I'm supposed to be helping." He slowly got up and stood up and almost collapsed. Raven rolled her eyes and by using her powers lifted him onto the bed. "Stay. In. Bed." She commanded. "Oi..." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Then Vega came in and her eyes widened. "Hello Thomas." She said calmly. Punk Rocket was just dumbfounded. He hadn't seen her since the day she broke up with him. Finally he found his voice and he said, "Hello love." Vega growled and said, "I loathe you." Then stomped off.

Punk Rocket shrugged. "You still are a bad liar!" He yelled. "Shut up!" Vega yelled back. Raven shook her head. They were more in denial then her and BB for a while. Which reminded her... Beast Boy wanted to hang out with her. "Stay." She said one more time before leaving.

Punk Rocket crossed his arms and scowled. "Its not like I have a choice, do I?" He grumbled to no one.

"What the HECK!" It was a quiet period at Titans East and Bumblebee had just heard that Punk Rocket had dated Vega. "Dude, I heard her! She said she used to date him!" Beast Boy said, waving his arms. "Why him? He's one guitar string short, if you know what I mean." Bumblebee said. Vega walked out and glared. "Stop gossiping like old ladies. My love life is none of your business." She snapped, and kept storming off.

Bumblebee glared at Beast Boy. "Good point. I'm going to find Jinx and Kid Flash... or just send Speedy. Last time I caught them at... a bad time." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "They weren't..." "Not all the way... just shirtless. Still humiliating." Bumblebee walked off. "Hey, Speedy, can you find Kid Flash and Jinx?" "Hell no! I'd rather not see them making out again. Seriously, most... physical... couple... EVER." "Are you just angry because you haven't gotten any in a while?" "SHUT UP!" "I'll take that for a yes..."

It had been a week since Punk Rocket had arrived, and an entire three since Vega arrived. Robin was holding off on any major decisions, mainly because he didn't know what to do. But no Titans expected what happened next.

"Oh no... oh man..." Cyborg moaned. Vega was beyond words, just shaking her head. "The group Purity has broken into the jail where several of the unfrozen criminals from the Brotherhood of Evil incident were being held. The casualties are high on both sides. Several criminals are now missing and are at large. Please call if you have any information." "Yeah, so they can kill them too." Argent replied harshly.

Several pictures appeared on the screen. Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Johnny Rancid, Mammoth, See-More, Cheshire, and Kitten.

The casualties flashed on the screen, and Angel began to quietly weep when they flashed on. Fang was one of them. _'This... is just evil.'_ Kyd Wykkyd signed. "Says the guy who's name is Kyd Wykkyd." Thunder pointed out. _'Its hard coming up with a good name, okay?'_

Then a loud explosion was heard. "What the..." Vega said, turning her head."That sounded familiar." Raven said, her eyes widening.

Everyone ran outside. The sun was setting, but it was obvious that a boat had crashed into the island... again.

"Red X, I am NEVER letting you drive again." An Asian girl hopped out of the wreckage. "Well, Johnny can barely see straight, Gizmo is STILL in hysterics, and you really think I'm going to let Billy or See-more drive?" "Hey!" Slowly, all the missing villains (minus Kitten), crawled/limped out of the boat.

"X! What are you doing?" Robin asked, still quite surprised. "Simple. You guys are going to host these... villains and these guys will agree to help you out." Red X said. "You... never quite cleared this with us, Red X." The girl said, scowling.

"And you didn't run it by us." Robin said. "Hi Vega!" The girl waved at Vega. Vega smirked. "Hey Jade." She replied smoothly. "Uh... who is that?" Beast Boy asked. Jade glared slightly, then smiled and picked up her bag. "I guess you do not recognize me without the mask." Jade fitted it on, and it became clear who she was. "Cheshire!" Robin said, surprised.

"Can we at least go inside? I'll explain it in there." Red X said. Robin glared at all the villains, then noticed that all of them, in a different amount of degrees, were injured. "Fine. One false play though, and we won't be afraid to fight." Robin said coldly.

Cheshire looked around, interested in the Ops. Room. "So Vega, I thought you had said you would never be a titan." She said. "I'm not." Vega said. All the villains were being looked at by Raven (although she threatened to kill Robin when he put out the idea).

"Worst one was Rancid. He had a concussion... but its okay now." Johnny rolled his eyes. "It would've been fine without you doing anything, birdie." Raven glared and Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore him, he's an idiot." Cheshire replied.

"Okay, X. Why the heck did you bring them here?" Robin asked. "Straight to the point. Nice. Well, I had been doing my temporary job and I heard a lot of commotion at the high security prison. I went over there..." Red X shook his head. "Robin, it was a slaughter house. The guards had turned on the prisoners and were attempting to kill them. Most of the ones that hadn't been really... strong had already been killed. I didn't have time to call you. I just managed to hold them off long enough for the prisoners to remove the anti-power collars and get their gear on."

"But... you look to be fine... wait a minute." Raven walked over to Red X. "What are you doing?" He asked warily. "You have a concussion, almost as bad as Rancid's. Take off the mask." "Oh no." Red X backed off. Raven sighed and smacked her forehead. "Look. You obviously need help. I can't heal you with the mask on. Remove it." Red X grumbled a curse, but teleported off and came back a minute later.

"Hey, why'd you steal one of my masks!" Robin said. Most of the people in the room snickered. Red-X, without the mask, had black hair and rather pale skin, but since the mask covered his eyes, you still couldn't see his face all that grand.

"That... works." Raven said, her eyes slightly widening. She went over to heal him.

Cheshire's eyes glanced over to the screen. "nice... a communication screen?" She got up and walked over. "Sorta... it also doubles as a T.V." Beast Boy said. Then Speedy popped up on the screen. "Hey Robin, need to- what the hell!" He pointed at the screen and yelled, "Why is SHE here!" Cheshire tried not to laugh.

"Long story. I'm still not convinced why." Robin said. "Look, I just need to-" BANG! The whole screen shook and Bumblebee shakily flew over. "Robin, get over here. Get over here now-" another explosion was heard and the screen went black.

**(BEST...CLIFFHANGER...EVER. Actually, no cliffhanger is good... so, yeah. Black Coat, I told you I'd add the Hive Five in sooner or later, sorry they didn't get much dialogue, they will get more. I hope... as long as Purity doesn't murder them all. *EVIL GRIN* Bye byes, remember to review!**


	6. Rescue and a Truce sorta

Dead. Silence. Then Herald went into action. Picking up his horn, he blew, opening up a portal. "I'm going in." Robin grabbed his shoulder. "Can't let you do that, Herald. We have no idea what just happened. That's an order." "Glad I ain't a titan then!" Vega leaped up and jumped through the portal.

"Vega!" Punk Rocket had come out to see what all the commotion was about and saw Vega leap through a portal that closed a second later. Herald glared at Robin. "Now can I go save the civilian?" He replied sarcastically. Robin blinked, and nodded. Herald blew on his horn again.

"Titans, go!" The Titans ran through the portal. Red X grabbed his original mask and put in on. "Punk, your guitar is next to our bags. Get it." He grabbed Kyd Wykkyd, who was about to run in. "Oh, no, you are our ticket there." Kyd Wykkyd glared but stayed put.

"What makes you think we'd help the crud munching titans?" Gizmo yelled. "Because." Red X said as Punk Rocket ran back with his guitar. "I figured you the type to never back down from a fight." Kyd Wykkyd teleported there.

First thing Vega felt when she exited the portal was heat. She blinked and looked up. Half of the Titan's East tower... was just gone. The other half was on fire and about to come down any second. Kid Flash and Mas n Menos ran out. "They... they got dynamite. Gotta go back and get Jinx." Kid Flash said, running back in.

Vega scowled and ran right in after him. She was greeted by a lot of smoke and it was murdering her sense. "Alright, let's go Feral." Her ears and tail flicked out, and she listened for a second. She heard a cry coming from her left. She ran and found Aqualad pinned by a piece of wall. Pantha was trying to lift it off. "I'll help." Vega lifted the other side and Aqualad began to crawl out. "I'll take him out." Pantha grabbed the titan and began dragging him out.

Vega kept running through. "Damn it, can't see!" She heard Speedy yell. "Follow your ears, Speedy! This way!" She yelled, her lungs burning. Speedy came crashing through the smoke, his forehead bleeding.

"I'll take you out." Vega said, beginning to escort him. "No. I will, keep going." A small arm grabbed Speedy's and began to lead him out. Not having time to see who it was, Vega ran upstairs. "Come on, Jinx, wake up!" Kid Flash was trying to get Jinx out from some fallen ceiling.

"Help me lift it." Vega commanded, grabbing one side of the piece. Kid Flash nodded and began lifting, but it was too heavy. "Come on!" Kid Flash cried out in desperation.

Then a tall figure came through the smoke and without any trouble, lifted the piece and threw it, almost knocking Vega off balance. "Thanks Cy- Mammoth!" Mammoth growled and said, "I don't like you, but Jinx is my friend." Kid Flash smirked and said, "Thanks man." He picked up Jinx and sped her out.

Mammoth ran out after him. Vega began to head out, but after Mammoth turned a corner, the lack of clean air got to her and she hit the ground, panting for air and finding none. Then something hard cracked down on her back. She yelped and hit the carpet. She glanced back to see a human. "All you things should die." He snorted, lifting the piece of rubble he had in his hands.

"You go die!" A loud blaring was heard, and the figure went flying away. "Thomas!" She said in fright. "I got you." Punk Rocket slowly helped Vega up and they ran out.

Air, Speedy realized, was one of the most amazing things created. Even if it is smoggy air of Steel City, it is still air. Better than smoky airless space. He finally glanced up at his rescuer and his eyes widened. "Che- Cheshire?" He said, surprised.

The girl didn't appear to be gasping for air, although she was breathing a bit harder. "I owe you. Plus..." Cheshire grinned. "I've always wanted to... be near a cute hero like you." Speedy almost rolled his eyes with the oddity of the situation. "I would say right back at you, but I haven't seen what you look like under the mask..."

Vega limped out with Punk Rocket holding her in place. "So... I'm not the only one getting their ass saved by a villain... should that make me feel better?" Speedy said. "Considering she's my ex-girlfriend. No."

All the other titans managed to get out. Aqualad attempted to move water to put the fire out but See-more shook his head. "Dude... it's hopeless by now. Sorry." Aqualad's shoulders sagged, but he stopped.

Everyone, Titan and villain alike, stared as the Titan's East Tower slowly crumbled.

Bumblebee just broke down right then. "It's not fair, dammit! It's not fair!" She yelled, throwing her stingers down. Cyborg tried to comfort Bumblebee by putting an arm around her, but was only greeted by a slap on the human side of his face. "Damn it! This isn't fair! Damn you!" Bumblebee just started sobbing then.

"Titans." Robin said. "Lets go. Back to Titan's West tower." Everyone looked up. "Does... that offer include us?" Billy Numerous asked, his uniform slightly scorched. "Yeah... you kinda proved yourself." Gizmo rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I still think I can do better."

Everyone was in the infirmary, getting burns and other injuries looked at.

"This doesn't change anything."

"Funny, you were pretty clingy earlier."

"I was in a burning building. Duh."

"I mean AFTER the building, love."

"I... uh... f*** you."

"Wow... really mature."

Punk Rocket and Vega were having a glaring match on the chairs in the infirmary. "Wow... the honeymoon is certainly over for them." Argent remarked. "Yeah... thank goodness we aren't like that." Hotspot said. "Who asked you!" Vega snapped at them. "Yikes... Argent has a crazy roommate!" Hotspot said, lifting up his hands in a mocking gesture. "And you have an insane girlfriend." Vega grumbled.

Calypso, the girl that Hotspot rescued, was talking with a couple of the Hive boys. "So... See-more, right? What can you do?" She asked. "My helmet. It can do quite a lot." He said, then switched the lenses. "Including seeing through things." He grinned mischievously. "Hey!" Calypso covered her chest and smacked him.

"Ow!" He grumbled. "Not like there is much to look at anyway..." Another slap. "Ow!" Calypso glared. "I know Billy can make a million copies of himself..." She said slowly. "How many Billies do you want?" Billy Numerous said, then smirked flirtatiously. "Or would you just have me?" Calypso giggled. "Just one will be fine... and what about the creepy guy who's having a love stare with Angel?"

Billy glanced over. "He doesn't like being called creepy. He's a teleporter." Calypso nodded. "I see..." "What about you?" See-more's eye switched to a question mark. "I know you got powers." Calypso nodded and dug into her pocket. "Yup. Sound translation..." She pulled out an MP3 and started jamming to it.

"To light." A small ribbon of light began moving around her hand. "Cool..." Billy said.

When everyone had been fixed up (Raven had politely refused to do anymore healing unless for emergencies) they all gathered in the Ops. Room.

"So... what now?" Johnny Rancid asked. "You're asking the wrong people." Vega said, shrugging. "Question though: Where did Kitten go?" Robin asked. "The report said she went missing too." Red X cleared his throat and said, "She went back home with Killer Moth. He wasn't in the high security area..."

Everyone sat in silence. Then Bumblebee slowly breathed in and said, "I guess we can all say that this turned to an actual emergency. What do we do, Robin?" Everyone glanced his way. Robin opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Robin finally sighed and said, "I don't know." "Never thought I'd see the day where Robin doesn't know what to do." Red X said. "Red X, shush." Vega said. "By some odd super code thingy, teen titans don't harm civilians. I don't think there's a rule when civilians attack heroes."

"That's it." Bumblebee said, snapping out of her slump. "Robin. It's still our duty to protect the citizens... and considering the highest amount of un-humans are registered in Jump City... we still have to save them from Purity."

Gizmo looked from where he was sitting. "What about us?" He asked. "Simple. Someone has to watch the tower." Bumblebee said. The villains slightly brightened up and Bumblebee said, "That means though, we are on a truce. The truce will end when Purity is defeated... and considering there are more titans on the island then you guys..." "And we won't be afraid to boot you out if you try anything. Well, at least I wouldn't." Vega said.

"You aren't a Titan, Vega..." Robin said. "Can I still boot them out?" She asked. "I vote no on that." Aqualad said. Vega growled and sat back, grumbling.

"We'll do our duty then. Thanks, Bee." Robin said. "No problem." Bumblebee said, then grinned. "Wonder Boy." The titans started laughing again while Robin snapped, "Its Boy Wonder!"

**(Muahahaha! I like having the villains and heroes truce... its fun. Expect to see that in other works of mine. Remember to review, my little readers! REVIEW! Grr.**** I can see how many hits are on there, and frankly, the numbers of reviews is a little disappointing… the constant reviewers I give kudos to. Keep reviewing~ Bye byes!)**


	7. Making out with Asian Assassins

**(I am back, my lovely readers!)**

"Can I share a room with Speedy?" Everyone stared at Cheshire's sudden remark. Everyone had decided to get the rooms switched to make room, and Cheshire had been strangely quiet up to that point. "Uh... why?" Robin asked. Cheshire grinned under her mask. "He's interesting." She said simply. Speedy was trying not to laugh.

Argent rolled her eyes. "Girl, you seriously need to be more subtle." She said. "I'll do that when Punk Rocket and Feral get back together." Cheshire said. "Feral?" Vega asked. "It seemed suiting for a code name." Cheshire said. Vega cocked her head to a side, then grinned. "I like it." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Can we get over the girl squealing and get back to rooms?" He said sarcastically. "Why, it past your bedtime?" Billy Numerous drawled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time has passed~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

"Argh!" Vega walked into the room. Angel, who had set up a cot, looked up calmly. "You and your boyfriend having troubles?" She asked. "He's not my boyfriend, for one, and for two, he THINKS he can earn me back by 'playing' the good guy for a bit!" Vega said, climbing up on her bed. Argent groaned and said, "I think he's being serious, Vega." "Well, I don't. I'm going to bed." She said sharply.

Angel glanced at Argent. "I believe she is in denial." She said. "Ya think?" Argent replied.

"Both of you shut up!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile...~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~

Everyone at Purity was shocked. One of the thugs lay dead on the floor, while Caleb stood above him. "That fool botched the jail purifying. Several of the villains now have taken up sanctuary at Titan's Tower." The members gulped. Caleb was turning more and more into a psychopath. "Everyone, I do this for our own good. We cannot have weak links." He said, turning to the crowd.

"Start moving in on houses of confirmed un-humans in two days. If you refuse," He nodded at the corpse. "You'll end up like him."

Two of the members, Joseph and Adam, walked away from the meeting. "This is getting insane, man! He just killed him, whacked him over the head with a hammer!" Joseph said, shocked. "I know, dude. But we leave, some other members will drag us back- and our fate will be worse than his, I guarantee it." Adam said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back at Titan's Tower~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Speedy walked into his room. He and Aqualad had agreed to share, but currently the Atlantean was installing a pool thing in the main room.

He began taking off his shirt when he turned around and felt a small pair of lips on his. "What the!" Speedy backed off. A small Asian girl in a lacy green nightie stood across from him, grinning. "You taste like chocolate. You just had a snack, yes?" She asked. Speedy recognized the voice. "Cheshire?" He said, completely shocked.

"Exactly, Speedy." She walked up to him. "Let's just say I'm craving company tonight- and you are the one who can satisfy it." She pressed her lips against his again, and this time, Speedy didn't push away.

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ Lets leave those two alone, shall we?~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~

It was morning. Johnny Rancid- who had roomed with Punk- walked out and looked in the fridge. "Thank goodness." He grumbled, grabbing the soy milk. "Dude, that's mine!" Johnny turned around to see Beast Boy. "Well, I don't drink real milk." Johnny replied, pouring himself a cup.

"Why not? You... seem like a guy who wouldn't be vegan." Beast Boy said. "Health choice. I may kill myself on a motorcycle someday, but I do not want to die of poor health." Johnny said. Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "That's... pretty cool." He said, stealing back the carton.

"I hate being in a tower with a bunch of teens- hey guys!" Vega walked in and wrinkled her nose. "Soy milk, yucky. I'm making an omelet." She grabbed some eggs and some fish. "You are NOT adding fish to an omelet." Johnny said. "I'm not. I'm just frying it up too. Want some?" Johnny shook his head. "I'll... pass."

"So, why don't you like being in the tower?" Beast Boy asked. "Its nothing against here." Vega said. "Just... some people are a little... loud when it comes to intimacy." Vega shuddered and Johnny started laughing. "Its not funny, its kinda creepy! You don't have enhanced hearing, so it doesn't suck as much for you!" Vega snapped.

Beast Boy shook his head, slightly snickering. "Hey guys, ooh, omelets!" Speedy walked into the kitchen. Vega sighed and grumbled, "I guess I'm the morning chef..."

Then Vega slightly inhaled and looked horrified. "Speedy! Why... why!" She said, looking very creeped out. Speedy looked confused. "Huh?" He said. "I have enhanced smell as well. Seriously, why her! I may be friends with her, but I'm not suicidal!" Vega shrieked. "Take a shower or something... please. My senses are murdering me!" Vega was almost pleading while Speedy, snickering, just walked out.

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Do I want to know?" "No!" Vega said, throwing some omelets on a plate. Aqualad had walked downstairs and it was obvious he didn't sleep well the night before. "Hey Aqualad... wait... did you sleep in your room?" Vega asked. "No, he crashed on my floor last night." Red Star said, walking out. "I do not know why, however." "Because Speedy kicked me out." The Atlantean grumbled.

"Who'd he hook up with?" Johnny said, finishing off his soy milk. "I don't know and I don't care." Aqualad grumbled, glaring at Vega's fish patties.

When everyone got down there (And Speedy, once he had showered twice over) it would've seemed they were all normal teens instead of enemies on a normal basis.

"Hot Spot, I swear, you steal one more bite of my omelet, I will blow you through a wall." Argent said, glaring. "Aw, come on, 'gent-" Hotspot complained. "And don't call me 'gent!"

"Beast Boy. I may be going out with you in a while, but that doesn't mean you can steal bits of my omelet." Raven said. "It's called flirting, Raven. Ow!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his arm after Raven smacked him. "Someone just got owned by their girlfriend." Kid Flash said, chuckling. "Shut up, Kid Flash!" Beast Boy said. "Plus, I could beat you any day, Wal- Kid Flash." Jinx said, catching herself when she almost said Kid's real name. "Aw, but that's because I love you, Jinx." Kid Flash said, pecking his girlfriend's cheek. "Please don't make me regret super hearing, guys..." Vega said, wincing.

Not so subtly, Billy Numerous reached over and poked Calypso's side. "Eep!" Calypso jumped away, accidently falling off her chair. Billy duplicated himself and the dupe caught Calypso in time. "Damn it, Numerous." Calypso said. "What? You ticklish?" Billy said. Calypso's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You are a really bad liar." Billy said, attempting to poke her again and Calypso squeaking. Aqualad just rolled his eyes and said, "Knock it off with the PDA." Billy smirked and shot back, "Why? You jealous?"

Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd had struck up quite the relationship. Because they were both mute, they could have quite the conversations. Kole sighed and pretended like she was staring into space, but in reality staring at Jericho.

Then the alarms started blaring. Then they shed the normal teenager disguise and went to the main screen. "Two Purity attacks! One of them is attacking a local hospital, designed for treating out-of-control powers. The other attack is in a homing district where several of the registered un-humans live." Robin said. Bumblebee nodded. "Titans East, Red Star, Pantha, Hot Spot, Argent, and Bushido, follow me to the hospital." Kyd Wykkyd opened up a portal to the hospital.

"Alright, Titans West, Thunder and Lightning, Kole, G'narrk, Jericho, and Kilowatt, follow me to the homing district. Everyone else, stay home unless we call you." Herald opened up another portal. "Teen Titans, Go!" Robin and Bumblebee yelled, and they ran into the portals.

The rest of the people, (The various villains, Kid Flash, Jinx, Wildebeest, Herald, and Vega) watched as the heroes headed off.

Vega sighed and flopped on the couch. "Hope next time I get brought along." She grumbled. "You still aren't a titan." Jinx said coolly, sitting next to her. Wildebeest snorted and headed upstairs. "Where's Raven?" Timmy, Melvin, and Teether had walked down the hall, still in their pajamas. Vega walked over. "Raven is out helping people right now. Come on, let's get dressed, okay?" She said. Melvin nodded and cleared the sleepy dust out of her eyes. "Okay! Then we can watch a movie after breakfast, okay?" Vega shrugged. "If you obey, we can watch a piece of a movie before breakfast." The little ones cheered and were marched to their bedroom.

Gizmo snorted. "Kids are annoying." "Um, Gizmo, you are a kid." Kid Flash said. "Well... grr." He said, plopping down on the couch. Jinx looked around, and decided to bring her bossiness back into order. "Guys. Let's keep an eye out. I'll have Vega use the smaller T.V." Billy opened his mouth, but was silenced with a glare by See-More. "Yes, ex-hive queen!" He said jokingly. Jinx smirked at that.

"Dang it, how do you work this thing?" Vega was downsized to the normal T.V., but she still had to make the kids breakfast and she didn't know how to make the DVD player work. "I'll help." Vega turned around to see Gizmo. "What movie are you guys watching?" "The Lion King." Melvin said. "I love that movie." Gizmo shrugged. "Haven't seen it." He said.

Melvin's eyes widened. "You haven't seen the Lion King?" She said. "No. Now shut up so I can get this thing to work." Gizmo snapped at the younger girl. "Oh... okay... sorry." She said. "It's okay. You can't help that you're a dumb kid." Gizmo said. Melvin giggled and said, "I'm not that much younger than you!"

Vega came back with omelets to see Gizmo looking sad. "What's wrong, Gizmo?" Gizmo looked up sorrowfully and said, "They... they killed Mufasa..." Vega hid a smirk and said, "Well, time for breakfast." She handed the three their breakfast. When Vega turned away, she caught a glimpse of Melvin sharing her food with the genius hive member.

With Robin...

Robin wiped some dirt off his forehead, and it came back as a reddish grit. "Robin, you are bleeding!" Starfire flew over. "Star, keep rescuing the people. I'll be fine." He ordered, then brought out his spare bo staff. His previous one had snapped when a Purity member brought down a heavier staff on it. Luckily, Robin had disarmed him and sent him to where the cops were.

Thunder flew over. "I cannot find my brother!" He said worryingly. "Have you tried calling him?" Robin asked. Thunder nodded. "He isn't answering." Robin glanced around what used to be a happy suburb now turned into a burning hell.

Some firebug which was part of Purity had used a compromise of dynamite and kerosene to make a truly terrifying weapon. Robin glanced around, searching for the original starter.

Lightning zipped out of a burning building, holding a little girl. "I'm sorry I could not answer, brother." He said, and then headed to the ambulance.

"I'm gonna get you, little wimp!" Robin felt himself being tackled by a larger person. He struggled away and gasped. "Adonis?" He said, then Robin felt pure fury. "You sick bastard. You started the fires?" Adonis nodded and said, "Yeah! It's a pretty nice workout, lifting all that dynamite!" Robin's fury was purely ignited. He switched to his heavier bo staff.

"I'm going to kill you, Adonis. You pulled the last straw." Robin said, then charged. Battering away at his Mecha armor, Robin wasn't letting Adonis get in any blows. He wasn't about to let him walk away this time. This time, he was going to murder him, with all that fury he was holding inside.

Finally, the armor collapsed in, and Adonis was a puny person again. Robin's eyes seemed to be on fire as he lifted his staff for the final blow. "Wait man, don't do it!" Adonis looked horrified. Then he was tapped on the shoulder. He took an extremely quick glance- and that was all Jericho need to possess him.

Adonis breathed out a sob, but then Raven grabbed him using dark energy and threw him in the armored truck. "Make sure that the idiot doesn't get out. Took all my self control not to kill him myself." Raven said. The guard nodded, indicated that he understood.

Finally, Jericho unpossessed Robin. "Jericho!" Robin yelled, intending on removing him from being a Titan. Jericho sighed and signed, _'If you killed him, you only would've proved Caleb right. We are not murderers, Robin. We are heroes. I thought Batman taught you better than that.'_ Robin almost hit Jericho, but then the truth of his words sunk in. "I... I'm sorry, Jericho. I should know better than that. But... kids were in that blast, thankfully, none of them were killed right away, but several are going to be missing limbs... and some not ever wake up." He said.

Jericho nodded. _'I know... but when Adonis reports back to Caleb... I'm assuming he'll get his __desserts.'_ Robin raised his eyebrows. "But... he's in prison now." _'Remember, the court system is rigged too. Adonis will probably die, but not by you.' _Jericho signed.

Back at the Tower...

"Hey, Kyd?" Kyd picked up his communicator that Kilowatt had loaned him. "Get us back home. We did a good job." Bumblebee said. Kyd grinned and opened a portal. Slowly, all the Titans walk/limped/crawled through.

"Man... that was rough." Argent said, slightly singed. "I have never been so thankful for my powered up stage... ever." Hot Spot said, powering down.

Then Herald blew his horn after receiving a message from Robin. The rest of the Titans came through. "Dude... I need a shower. I smell like smoke and lighter fluid." Beast Boy said, one of his sleeves missing. "What happened to your sleeve?" Angel asked. "Tore it off. I had to bandage up some little kid's arm." Beast Boy replied.

Slowly, the Titans returned to their rooms.

Vega walked in to check on Argent. "Hey Argent, you okay-" She stopped short. Argent and Hot Spot were making out in the middle of the room, and the top of Hot Spot's uniform was missing. Vega whistled and Argent pulled back, her hair slightly messed up and she was blushing like mad. "You guys... go do that in Hot Spot's room, please?" Vega said. "Can't. Herald is in there." Hot Spot said. Vega threw up her arms and walked out, saying, "Fine!"

Then she bumped into the one guy she had managed to avoid all day. Punk Rocket. "Vega. You've been avoiding me." He said calmly. Vega glared and said, "Maybe I don't want to see someone who broke my heart." Punk Rocket pinned her to the hall wall and he said, "Maybe I want to see the girl who's heart I wanna fix."

Vega almost hissed, but she just shut her eyes and said, "I don't need you to fix it." Punk Rocket then leaned closer and said, "I wanna fix it though." Vega eyes snapped open and she scratched Punk's arm. "F*** YOU!" She yelled, then she stomped off.

"Damn... that hurt." Herald poked his head out of his room. "You okay?" Punk nodded slowly, then grabbed his arm. "I guess... I just blew it with Vega though..." He walked off, and Herald slowly went back into his room, almost feeling sorry for his British enemy.

**(Poor Punk Rocket... but can Vega really trust him? I think we know the answer to that... byebyes! Remember to review!)**

**(By the way, I've wanted to do a scene like when Vega freaked over someone's scent for like EVER. And I ship Cheshire/Speedy with a passion.)**


	8. Angry Moms

**(Thank you for your faithful reviews, guys. Reviews are the reason I keep typing. I can't see the site itself, at this school, but I read them through my email.)**

The days seemed to blur together for the next week. Usually, Purity would strike, and the Titans would move in and be back in a couple hours. Sometimes no one got hurt... but this time...

"He WILL be okay, right Raven?" Raven nodded at the worried Kole. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Luckily he managed to pull out of the body before he got shot. But that was still pretty damaging." Raven said, patting the small girl on the head.

Vega looked at Robin. "You okay, Boy Wonder?" She asked. Robin slowly nodded and winced. "Got hit pretty bad. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Then the siren went off and Robin groaned. "And you just jinxed it." Vega said, getting up. "Robin, let me step in. I can do it."

Robin glared and was about to say no when Raven glared right back at him. "Robin. You are in no condition to fight. Let Vega go. She'll replace Jericho and Red-X will step up for you on the field. We'll be fine." She commanded firmly.

Robin sighed and said, "Fine. Just... don't get hurt. You are still a civilian." Vega nodded and ran towards one of the portals.

When they got there, it was a warehouse. "I remember this place... lots of kid un-humans play here." Vega said. "Exactly. Get them out. Fast." Raven had come along this time, and so had Red X, Pantha, Speedy, and Aqualad. Then, just before the portal closed, Cheshire leaped through.

"Jade! What are you-" Vega was interrupted by Cheshire saying, "No time to explain. We have to get in there NOW!" She began running and everyone else began to as well.

Inside the building...

Several kids were sobbing as a man waved his gun. "One more minute and we'll shoot them all." He ordered. A child with bright blue bangs glared and said, "The Titans are gonna make you get in trouble!" The man shot the ceiling and the kids crowded closer together, screaming.

Then Cheshire ran in and tackled the man with the gun. The other thugs were carrying various clubs and bats. "Titans, Go!" Raven yelled. Vega winked and said, "Ain't a titan, but I'm still going!" Raven and Aqualad began getting the kids out of the room, Raven using her powers and Aqualad his telepathy.

"I ain't leaving!" The kid with blue bangs lifted his arms and the ground began shaking. "Woah!" Vega yelled, almost getting clubbed upside the head. "Kid, stop!" Raven yelled, then lifted him off the ground while he protested loudly.

Cheshire stood up, the gunman dead on the ground. "He won't be picking on kids anymore. We received a transmission. Unless we arrived in two minutes, they would shoot the kids." The little boy with blue bangs blinked and said, "That can't be right. The bomb was set off to go in five." Everyone looked horrified. Then Raven yelled, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" and grabbed all the titans and forced them out the nearest window, Raven going out last.

Then the whole building exploded. The kids starting bawling even worse. With the help of Raven, they slowly calmed down... except for the boy with blue bangs. "He must be not effected by empaths." Vega remarked.

He scowled and said, "I wanted to help." Red X rolled his eyes and said, "Kid. You weren't. You nearly got Feral clubbed upside the head." The boy blinked. He hadn't considered that he was being a hindrance. "Oh. Sorry. I'm Derek." Red X tousled the boy's hair. "I'm Red X. Where's your parents?" The boy shrugged. "They disappeared last week during one of the explosions." Derek said.

Red X swallowed hard. He had remembered several bodies being dragged out... one of them being a woman with blue bangs. "Well... you can come with me for a while. How does that sound?" Derek's eyes widened and he said, "I get to go to the Titan's Tower! Sweet!"

The heroes returned home, and after Red X explained why he had taken Derek home. Plus, he just liked the kid... but he wasn't about to say that.

Vega placed an ice pack on her shoulder. "Ow... dumb idiot nearly bashed my head in. Twice." She said. Punk Rocket walked in, carrying something. "Here." He handed her a chocolate bar. Vega's eyes widened and she said, "I'm not hungry." Then her stomach chose that moment to growl... loudly. Punk rolled his eyes. "Eat it anyway." Then he walked out.

She glanced at the chocolate bar and smirked. "White chocolate with almonds... he still knows my favorite flavor." She began eating it. Speedy looked over. "Wow, he's desperate to get you back." He said. The taste in Vega's mouth seemed to melt into ashes when he said that. "Shut up." She snarled. "Hey, I'm just telling what I see. It isn't a lot. But I do see a connection." Then Speedy smiled. "Plus, he had Kyd Wykkyd teleport him to town to get that. And we know how dangerous it is outside."

Vega almost choked. "He... what!" She said. Speedy shrugged. "He went into town to get you chocolate. It would mean nothing if it was a couple months ago." Vega rolled her eyes. "A couple months ago, we weren't getting shot out for going out in public." She set the empty wrapper down and hopped off the examination table. "Where are you going?" Speedy asked. "Going to yell at my ex-boyfriend." Vega said.

Vega walked the halls, listening for someone plucking at guitar strings. She heard Jericho and Kole laughing as Jericho played his guitar, then she heard the familiar electric notes. She walked up to his room and knocked. He didn't answer, so Vega just walked in.

Punk was sitting on a chair, looking at music and singing along. Vega recognized the song as Almost. "And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it, almost loved you, I almost wish you would've loved me too." He sung softly. "Hey." Vega said.

Punk Rocket jumped half a foot and almost fell off the chair. "Vega!" He unplugged the guitar from the amp and set the guitar down. "I didn't hear you. How long were you..." "Standing here? Just for the chorus." Vega said. Then she slowly smiled and said, "I forgot you had a nice voice." Punk Rocket grinned and said, "It's the accent, love."

They stood in silence. Then Vega cleared her throat and said, "So... you went to town, risked getting shot at, all for getting me a candy bar? That isn't very smart." Punk shrugged and picked his guitar back up. "I had to pick up some other things, mainly more guitar picks. But I saw the chocolate bar and remembered you liked it, and used to steal it from my stash. So... I decided to buy it for you." Vega sighed. "Alright, as long as you didn't go only for me." She said, and turned around.

Then she turned back around. "I forget. Did you ever get around to naming your guitar? I remember we were arguing names before for it." Punk nodded and showed it to her. " 'Broken... Heart'?" Vega said slowly. "Well... I decided I might as well name it about my emotion." Punk said. "My power blast guitar was taken away. I did end up getting it back." He gestured towards a corner. "Its charging."

Then Johnny poked his head in the door and said, "Vega... there's someone on the phone for you." Vega's eyes widened. "Oh crap..."

She ran out and went to Robin. "How did you even get this number?" Robin was extremely confused sounding. Then he handed the phone to Vega. Vega gulped and lifted to her ear. "Hi." She said, then jerked back. "What the heck, Vega! I turn on the T.V, and I see you jumping out of exploding buildings! Why aren't you at Jump City Boarding!" Vega grimaced at the annoyed feminine voice. "Well... I may or may have not, in the past couple weeks, got shot, met the Titans, made a deal with the thief Red X, found Thomas and chewed his ear off, rescued criminals, saw a dead burnt up body, and is now living at the Titan's Tower."

"Who is that, anyway?" Robin asked. "Her mom." Punk Rocket had run downstairs and had recognized that voice on the phone. "Hi Tanya." Punk said into the phone. "I... was that Thomas?" Tanya said. "Yes, mom. That was Thomas. Currently, there is Robin, Jericho, Starfire, Kole, and Billy Numerous in the room."

"Hi!" Billy and his clones yelled from the couch, playing video games. "Are you safe?" Tanya asked. "Mom. I have all the Titans here, plus an over-protective ex-boyfriend, an Asian assassin, a crazy chick with light bending powers, and Angela here. I'm safer than I would be at the boarding house with a girl who looks like that one ex-titan, Terra. She even has a similar name but spelled different." Vega said. "Hold on!" Beast Boy had headed to the main room to play video games. "You boarded with Terra!" He said, completely shocked.

"Not the same Terra, Beast Boy. Shut up." Vega hissed. "You still there mom?" She asked. "Of course I am... just one question." "Shoot." Vega said. "Can... you get Starfire's autograph and send it to me? You know I admire the alien girl!" Vega face palmed and Punk began laughing when he heard it. "Tell Thomas that if he keeps moving in on you, I will hit him with a baking pan." Tanya said. "He heard." Vega said. Thomas glared at the phone. "Oh come on, Tanya. You know you liked me." He complained. "LIKED being the operative word there."

"Okay, just ask her how she got the number." Robin said. "Mom, how did you-" Vega was interrupted by her mother saying, "I had a friend who owed me a favor. Now, I gotta go. Bye sweetie!" An audible click was heard.

Punk rolled his eyes and said, "You should've asked her to send those cookies." Vega stuck her tongue out. "She doesn't like you anymore. She probably won't... and we don't get mail delivered to the tower anymore."

Everyone just ignored Punk Rocket and Vega's bantering. Except for Billy Numerous and Beast Boy. "I give them two weeks before they make out in the halls." Billy whispered to the changeling. "Agreed. You owe me twenty bucks if they get together in three." Beast Boy whispered back. _Snikt. _"I'd suggest running, boys." Vega said. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and scrambled under the couch.

Meanwhile... in Speedy's room...

"You seriously need to stop jumping me like this." Speedy had just came out of the shower (he was only wearing a towel) and Cheshire had jumped him from behind and pinned him to the floor. "What can I say? You are a bit hard to resist with a shirt off." Cheshire said, biting his ear. Then the door began to open and Cheshire vanished into a closet.

Aqualad walked in. "Are you going to kick me out again?" He asked bluntly. Speedy rolled his eyes under his mask and said, "Yes. Yes I am." Aqualad then raised his eyebrows and said, "Why are you lying on the floor? And is your ear bleeding?" Speedy touched his ear and glared at Cheshire's hiding spot. "I fell. Now shoo!" Aqualad left, grumbling some very evil things.

"Ches... don't bite my ear that hard. Please." He said, sitting up. Cheshire came out, grinning largely. "Sorry. I got... carried away." Then a curious expression came on her face and she sat down next to Speedy. "It almost isn't fair. You've seen me without my mask. I wanna see your eyes." She said, reaching up.

Speedy almost grabbed her hand to stop her, but then really thought. He had seen Cheshire's face. There wasn't really anything wrong with her seeing his face... right?

She slowly peeled the mask off his face. "Green eyes..." She said, then nodded her approval. "I like."

I need to stop interrupting those two...

"Hey Aqualad... got kicked out of your room again?" Vega said, playing video games with Billy and Punk. "Come on, Billy! Stop cutting me off!" Punk yelled irritably. "Which one?" Billy remarked, and his two clones started snickering. Aqualad nodded as he sat on the couch. "Yeah. Can I play next game?" Vega nodded and crashed her leopard print car into one of Billy's and took the lead. "Aw, man!" The Billy clone groaned.

"So, who do you think is in his room?" Aqualad said. Vega shuddered and said, "We are not going there." Aqualad raised his eyebrows and said, "You know?" Vega nodded. "Got her scent. Its eerie enough to creep anyone out." Then Punk's car ran into hers. "Hey!" She snapped.

Aqualad rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the game cut out. "What the hell?" Punk Rocket said. Then Killer Moth appeared on the screen. "Where's Robin? I need to talk to him. NOW." Vega gulped and glanced over at Aqualad. "Uh... I'll get him!" She began running off when Robin said, "Don't bother. What do you want this time, Moth?"

Vega hid behind the couch. "I really dislike this guy... he looks demented." She grumbled. "He is. Now shut up." Aqualad said. "Robin... I... really hate to say this... I... need your help." Killer Moth said. Robin raised his eyebrows to his hairline. "Excuse me?" He said. "You heard me. I have people constantly trying to break into my base and Kitten nearly got killed last time. I need you to watch her." Killer Moth said.

"And... we should help you, why?" Aqualad asked. "Because she tried killing herself on purpose. And trying to defend someone who wants to die... isn't really something easy." Killer Moth said. Vega gulped and said, "Oh... Fang was one of the deaths... I don't really know Kitten, but I do know the two were dating..."

Robin sighed. At times like this, he hated being the 'hero'. He strongly disliked Kitten, bluntly put, she was a pain in the ass. But... "Fine. Find a way to get her here, and we'll watch her. Just let me say this: It's your terrorist attacks that helped bring this trouble." Killer Moth nodded. "Alright. She'll be there in the morning." The screen went black.

"Robin. You are too nice." Vega said. "It's part of being a titan." Robin said. "Oh... I'm going to bed... and judging by the noise, no ones in my room currently." Vega walked out. "How can she tell-" Billy was interrupted by Punk saying, "She's got really good ears... and according to her, right now it is a curse."

Next morning...

"Well. That is certainly creative." A giant moth, not nearly as big as Silkie got once but still pretty large, had flown over there, bringing Kitten and her stuff. "Hi Robin." Kitten said, glancing away and heading inside. "Need help?" Vega asked. "No thanks. I can do it." Kitten was lugging a suitcase. She just looked... tired right now. Her normally bright pink clothing had been traded out for a darker blue outfit that wasn't flashy... at all.

Kitten had been given a room right next to Raven's, so just in case if Kitten tried to kill herself at night, Raven would know and could get over there quickly. Kole poked her head in. "Need help?" Kitten shook her head. "You... okay?" Kole asked again. "No. I'm not." Kitten said angrily. "Just go away." She threw a pillow at Kole. Kole yelped and ducked away.

Vega sighed as she saw Kole run off. "Kitten... is really different now, Robin. By now she'd usually be hitting on someone." Vega said to the Titan leader. "I noticed. But she'll be fine... sooner or later. She just needs time to cope... and to make sure that she doesn't kill herself before then." Robin said.

**(I added in Kitten. I knew she would have to come back sooner or later... I won't make her a major part of the story, but I will consider adding in the Kitten/Johnny Rancid pairing later. Maybe... I don't know**** yet.)**


	9. The Eve of the Final Battle

**(Thanks for your reviews, guys. Now, next chapter, and the story is winding to a close soon...)**

"No."

"Come on, just-"

"NO."

"Just touch it-"

"For the last time, I am not petting that weird worm pet that Starfire has!"

Jinx was glaring at Kid Flash, who was holding Silkie. "Come on, Jinx! Its not all that bad! Its not slimy at all, its kinda soft in a weird way." Kid Flash pleaded. "Wally. No." Jinx said, turning her back towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash zipped around and held Silkie up to her face. "Please?" He said, giving her his best cute smile.

Jinx just rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide a small grin. "Alright. I'll do it." She reached over and gently touched the mutant worm. "You guys DO realize how wrong this conversation can be taken, right?" Vega had walked around the corner, and was trying not to laugh. Jinx shrieked and glared at Kid Flash. "You... planned that, didn't you?" She yelped. Kid Flash laughed and zipped away, with Jinx running after him, yelling and cursing.

Vega was dying of laughter as she was leaning against a wall. "Oh... my gosh, that was HILARIOUS!" Vega said, trying to catch her breath. Calypso nodded. "Yup. I can not believe you put him up to that." She said.

Vega blinked away a couple tears. "Oh man, I haven't had a good laugh like that for a month!" Calypso nodded. "Yup. I wonder where Billy is..." She said. "You are totally heads over heels for him, aren't you?" Vega said. Calypso nodded. "Well, we have a lot in common. We both have powers, we both are not on the right side of the law, and we're both Southern. And I would say a couple other things... but you might hit me."

Vega rolled her eyes. "At least you know your boyfriend is not always a good guy." Then she frowned. "I'm going to chill for a while. See you later."

Vega walked down the hall, and stopped at Kitten's room. She had heard Kitten crying... again. It had been three days since Kitten had arrived, and she had been outside her room to eat... once. She hadn't tried to kill herself yet, but she was still heavily depressed.

"Hey, hon, you doing okay?" Vega said through the door. "Go. Away." Kitten said crossly. "No. You've been crying for almost an hour. Raven is currently trying to stop another situation in Jump. I'm coming in, so if you aren't decent, hurry up to get so."

Vega opened the door. Kitten was sprawled across her bed, staring out her (Locked) window. "Hungry?" Vega said. "No." Kitten said, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "You haven't eaten in two days, Kitten." Vega pointed out. "I thought it was one." Kitten sat up. "Have you ever lost someone close to you?" She asked, her face still stained with tears.

Vega nodded. "My dad. Last year. Car accident. I locked myself in my room for a month." Kitten's eyes widened. "Oh. Got any advice?" Vega nodded. "Don't hide. It makes it worse. And eating is a necessity. I'll make you a sandwich, okay?" Kitten nodded slowly.

Vega came back about ten minutes later, carrying a tray with a sandwich and chips on it. "Hotspot and Cyborg had left the chips out." Kitten crawled out from beneath her covers and began to eat ravenously. "Eat slower, Kit. You'll get sick." Vega said, chuckling. Kitten rolled her eyes. "You sound worse than Daddy at times. He's such a worry-wart." Vega rolled her eyes back at her. "Well, considering your dad has tried to destroy the city before..."

Kitten laughed. "Just out of... curiosity, who helped you when your dad died?" She asked, popping a chip in her mouth. Vega thought for a second. "My mom, mostly. And back then, I was still dating Thomas, so that helped a lot." Kitten sighed. "I never knew my mom. And my dad isn't really good when it comes to dealing with stuff like this."

Vega stole a chip. "Hey!" Kitten smacked Vega's arm and Vega started laughing. Kitten joined in and the both were practically falling over laughing on Kitten's bed. Then Vega's phone started singing 'Grow a Pear' again. This made them even more hysterical.

Vega grabbed the phone and answered, "Thomas... you still have bad timing." Kitten finished giggling and went back to eating. "I didn't choose the timing, love. Can we talk?" Vega scowled. "No." She said crossly. "I wasn't giving you the option. Meet you in your room in five, or I will steal your music."

Vega shrieked and hung up. "Can I go now, Kitten?" Kitten nodded. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Vega." Vega smiled. "Your welcome, Kitten."

She ran into her room. Punk was very calmly standing in the middle. "Vega, I have one question for you." Vega glared. "Say it and leave." She replied. "What can I do to get you back?" He asked. Vega closed her eyes and just seemed to freeze. "That trick doesn't work anymore love." "I'm not your love, Thomas." Vega said. "Just tell me." Vega's eyes snapped open. "You could go back in time and take back attacking the concert."

Punk Rocket sighed. "I can't do that, Vega. Would it help if you knew my motives?" Vega shook her head no. "I'll tell you anyway. Remember the doctor that gave me the medicine that did... this?" He gestured to his eyes and hair. Vega nodded. "He supported that band. I wanted revenge, Vega. If you could, wouldn't you go and get that drunk driver for hitting your dad?" Punk said.

Vega glared and tackled him. "Vega. Off me." Punk said calmly. "I hate you!" Vega screamed, and began withdrawing her fist to punch him. Punk Rocket lifted up his arms to defend himself. "I know your lying, Vega! Why are you really angry?" Vega punched the ground next to his head. "Because you betrayed my trust, Punk Rocket!" Vega yelled. "I'm Thomas, Vega. I'm not the same guy who terrorized a concert out of pure anger. I'm the guy that tried to save people while teamed up with Red X."

Vega just got off him and sobbed out, "I... wish I could hate you." Thomas sat up. "Well, that isn't very nice." Thomas reached over and hugged her. "I wish that you could love me back." He whispered.

Then Angel barged into the room. "Guys... come to the Ops. Room. Now." Her face was very pale.

They ran there to see the rest of the titans and the villains. "Well, trouble in paradise? We could hear you guys yelling from down here." Johnny Rancid said bluntly. "Shut up, Rancid." Punk Rocket said.

"This came on the news a couple minutes ago." Bumblebee said. "Titans- surrender." Caleb White was on the screen. "You don't surrender," he nodded to some other guys, "We'll kill the birds and the cyclops." Raven was unconscious and bound. Robin had several bruises and looked barely alive. See-More was missing his helmet, and you could see his eyes. They looked bleary and unclear. "You have two hours."

The screen went dark. "That sick bastard set us up again." Argent said, shaking her head. "What... do we do?" Vega asked. Bumblebee bit her lip. "Guys... I don't know."

"I'll tell you what. We are going to call up a favor with Daddy." Kitten had come downstairs. "Daddy might know where they are. And if we send in his new brand of moths, we could come out with little harm." Johnny glanced at the small girl. "And we contact him, how?" He said sarcastically. "Easy." She dialed her cell phone and whispered a quick conversation.

When she hung up, she was grinning. "Its a go. Daddy has the address. We can send a couple titans to help." "The Hive Five are going." The hive members stood up. "See-More is kinda our boss now. And no one can call him Cyclops except for me!" Gizmo said. "Alright then." Bumblebee grinned. "Me, Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash, Vega, and Punk Rocket will go." "Hold on, Punk and Vega are not titans!" Herald said. "True. But Vega is a tracker as well, and Punk asked me to go last mission, and I said no. So he goes this time." Vega grinned. "Let me get my uniform on. I'll be ready in five."

The going titans were ready, then Vega ran downstairs. Her short hair was held back in a dark red headband. Her uniform was a red sleeveless leather like shirt and there was a black stretchy material for the pants. She also wore steel-toe black boots. "Nice..." Punk Rocket said, grinning.

Vega nodded. "I'm Feral now. Lets go!"

Herald blew his horn to Killer Moth's coordinates. The Titans, Hive, Punk Rocket, and Feral ran through.

When they arrived inside the warehouse, Bumblebee glanced at Aqualad. "Enough water in here?" She whispered. Aqualad nodded. Feral (Vega) glanced over some boxes. "There they are." She gulped. "Lets go then. Kitten said the moths will arrive in ten." Bumblebee said. Vega grinned. "Should we charge?" She asked. Bumblebee glanced around and nodded, then stood up in plain sight. "Teen Titans, GO!" She yelled. "Hive Five, eat 'em alive!" Billy Numerous called out.

Vega tackled two of the Purity members and began fighting. Punk Rocket stood on top of some boxes. "Remember me, I'm Punk Rocket! And I'm about to sing a new song!" He strummed and the sound waves knocked some of the members over easy.

Bumblebee untied Raven. "She's... drugged." Robin said, blinking slowly. "And you are too. Come on, guys, lets get moving!" Bumblebee yelled. Vega nodded and scratched the member she was fighting with and ran over. Then the moths swarmed in. These moths had a strange purple pattern on the wings. They would spread a dust over the Purity Members, and they would drop down and begin snoring.

The horn blew, and a portal appeared. A couple Billy clones picked up See More and one of them found his helmet- with the eye lenses smashed out. "Aw, man." Billy groaned. "See-More is gonna be pissed now." Very gently, Vega shouldered Raven onto her shoulder. "Come on, Rae-Rae, you still got to go on a date with Beast Boy." Raven slowly opened one eye. "Is that supposed to wake me up or want to make me sleep longer?" She replied sarcastically. Vega laughed.

When they arrived at the tower, Gizmo and Cyborg immediately began to fix See-More's helmet. Luckily, the drug wore off after Raven managed to heal them all. "So... your legally blind without your helmet?" Vega said. See-More, now sporting a pair of sunglasses, nodded. "Yeah... my helmet fixes that, is it going to be fixed soon?" "Its fixed now, Cyclops!" Gizmo handed See-More the fixed helmet. "Thanks little man." See More slipped off the glasses and put on the helmet.

"What happened, anyway?" Vega asked Robin. "We were set up. We thought we had another meeting with the mayor. We were gassed and dragged out." Robin explained. "We're fine now. It was only meant to be temporary." Raven said. "Where was Caleb though?" Vega asked. "We think that Caleb didn't expect for this to work- he wanted to weaken us." See-More looked out the window and his face blanched. "I think I know now why."

The entire harbor was filled with boats, and if you looked carefully, they were packing weapons. "Oh... my... gosh." Vega said. "It comes to an end. Tonight." Robin said, after all the titans gathered at the window. "What should we do then?" Vega asked.

"We aren't going to lose our last tower, guys. We're going to fight." Aqualad said calmly. "Everyone, get any injury fixed and go rest. We need all our strength for tonight." Robin said.

* * *

><p>It was dusk. Caleb grinned evilly. "Tonight. This ends." He said to the group. "Kill the Titans! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The group chanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Vega was trembling under her bed. "You okay, Vega?" Punk Rocket peered under the bed. "No, of course not." Vega said crossly. "We're about to get slaughtered out there." Punk shook his head. "No. We are not. Robin has a few announcements to make. Come on, silly Yankee." He said, stretching out his hand. Vega slowly smiled and said, "Okay. Crazy Brit." <strong>(1)<strong>

Everyone gathered in the main room, suited up. Robin stood in front. "Guys. This is the last battle we will have to face. Kyd Wykkyd did some spying against my orders," He glared at Kyd at this point, "But found out that Caleb will be there." Then Robin looked more serious. "Mas N Menos, Melvin, Timmy, Gizmo, and Derek. You will be teleported to the mainland, no arguments. Your a lot younger then the rest of us." Gizmo immediately opened his mouth to protest but closed it after Jinx glared at him.

"The Titans are obligated to stay here. But. Anyone that is not a titan, can be teleported to the mainland with the younger group. Don't be afraid to say something." Robin said.

Silence. Then Billy spoke up. "I'm not a Titan. I never intend on being one. But. You guys saved our butts a couple of days ago. We owe you one." The rest of the villains nodded.

Robin then sorta smiled. "Alright- lets get ready. Herald, get the kids to land. Mas Y Menos, you guys are in charge." He laid his hands on the Spanish twin's shoulders. "I'm counting on you guys. Don't come back until we come to get you." The two nodded seriously.

After Herald dropped them off at a safe spot, everyone just stared at the harbor.

Vega's cat ears perked up. "Is someone singing?" She asked. Everyone else shrugged and half listened.

Calypso was on the roof, watching the boats prepare for war and was softly singing, "Can't be scared when it goes down, got a problem, tell me now, only thing thats on my mind, is who gonna run this town tonight."

**(Next to final chapter is coming up. The reason Calypso was singing 'Run this Town' is because that song inspired this fic. It might be the reason Calypso exists too. Bye byes, remember to review!)**

**(1) This will be explained later.**


	10. The Final Battle

**(Man, this one has a lot of action. Be prepared guys, this is gonna get bloody.)**

It was nine P.M. Herald had agreed to take the watch. Everyone else was sleeping (or at least trying to sleep).

See-More gulped as he went up to Herald. "Couldn't sleep. Waiting for them to move?" Herald nodded and said, "Yeah. Nothing yet, Caleb must be waiting for the opportune moment. Gizmo is fine, still a bit ticked off... but I'm pretty sure that Robin didn't want to expose the kids to a possible slaughter house." See-More nodded. "Yeah. We only brought Gizmo along for the 'friendly' things, you know, stealing stuff from stores? Not... hurting people." See-More said.

Then See-More clicked his visor until he reached a telescope one. "Hold on... I think they're up to something." Herald peered into the darkness. Then all the boats gunned it and began heading to the island. Herald nodded and blew his horn as loudly as possible.

"Did anyone actually sleep?" Angel grumbled. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head and signed, _'Felt too scared to sleep.'_ Jericho nodded at Kyd and signed back, _'Kole was scared, so she came into my room.'_ Kyd grinned and signed, _'Hope you two didn't exhaust yourselves making out.'_ Jericho blushed and smacked Kyd's arm.

"You two, don't fight. We have Purity to do that with." Speedy said, stringing his bow. Cheshire straightened her mask and was coating her claws with something. "What are you doing?" Pantha asked. "I won't have time to stick with one person. This poison won't be enough to kill them. It'll just knock them out for a couple hours." Cheshire said smoothly. "I would've added more, but then Robin would be very angry."

Pantha nodded. Then Billy glared at one of the boats. "That fat bastard..." He said. "Huh?" Calypso was wearing a dark purple jumpsuit with orange designs on the arms. "Control Freak is on their side." Billy said, pointing at one of the boats. True enough, Control Freak sat there, with plenty of inventions.

"I'll pay fifty bucks to whoever kills him." Punk Rocket said. This time, Robin didn't yell at him. "I'll add twenty to that, that jerk." Jinx growled.

See-More went to laser mode. "Fire?" He asked Robin. "Wait." Robin said. "We don't have to do this, Caleb!" Robin yelled. "Unfortunately, we do, Robin. Attack, Purity!" Caleb yelled back, waving a large pistol. Robin nodded at the titans. "Teen Titans, Go!" Robin and Bumblebee yelled. "Hive Five, eat them alive!" See-More said, firing his laser.

"Remember, don't shoot to kill, guys." Vega reminded the villains. "Except for Control Freak. He's free game, right?" Gizmo said, sending out small bomb dropping mini-planes. "Alright... I won't protest. That jerk is a side switcher." Vega said.

Mostly, the only ones getting action were those with ranging weapons. Aqualad was making sure the current went against them. Then one boat gunned it and hit the island with a bang. "That makes three boats that have hit the island." Vega grumbled, jumping near the wreckage and slicing at any Purity members. "Come on, Punk Rocket! Lets get these idiots outta here!" Johnny leaped aboard and began pummeling anyone within reach.

Punk nodded and strummed his guitar, sending out blast after blast. Red X had gotten into a practice of teleporting on boats and knocking out the drivers.

But there was over three hundred people, with several weapons, against thirty-two teenagers. The odds were ten on one. And they began feeling the blows fast.

"Billy!" Calypso leaned over and examined her duplicating friend. "I'm... fine." He moaned, even though it was obvious he was bleeding from several areas. "One of my clones got killed... had to take all of them in..." He groaned. Calypso made a light canopy and picked him up to deliver him to Raven.

Raven had her hands full. Constantly, she'd be taking care of injuries that ranged from a bruise to a bullet to the stomach. "You okay, Beast Boy?" She flew next to him. "I... think so... I'm bleeding... but I don't feel it. Is that bad?" Beast Boy looked up at her with almost empty eyes. He had a severe slash wound to the stomach and thigh. "Oh _Azar_..." Raven said, and began to heal him. "Stay out of battle for a couple minutes, Garfield. That's an order." Raven said after she was done. She flew off and nearly was shot, but luckily she had shields around her.

Jinx screamed as someone picked her up. "Put me down, you ass!" She yelled. The voice jeered and said, "What's the matter, can't use your powers when you are off the ground?" Then Kid Flash body slammed the goon. "No, she can't. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have people watching her." Kid said, growling.

Thunder groaned. "What... happened, brother?" Lightning landed next to him. "Someone hit you over the head. It broke your helmet." Thunder reached up and gingerly touched his head. "Careful, Raven has to get to that." Lightning said. Then someone knocked a goon away from the two brothers. "Thanks, Bushido." Lightning said. Bushido nodded and continued fighting.

Kole shrieked when one of the men approached her. Then he used the sign 'J'. "Jericho! Oh goodness, that freaked me!" Kole said, exhaling. "I figured. Its just me. Where's G'narrk?" He asked through his new body. "I don't know, we were separated." Kole said. Then she glanced to her right. "Oh no!" She yelled, then ran over there, Jericho following.

G'narrk had been beaten up pretty badly. Johnny Rancid was punching anyone that got too close. "Dang it, I could seriously use a club right now." He grumbled. "Use me!" Kole said, turning her body into crystal. Johnny blinked in surprise. "That would work." He said, picking her up and swinging her at another thug.

Raven went down and gasped with exhaustion. "I... can't do this for much longer." Raven said, trying to suck in air. Beast Boy approached her. "I'll help, Raven." He turned himself into a pterodactyl and gestured for Raven to get on. She got on and Beast Boy flew her to the correct destinations.

Argent growled at the ring of Purity members around her. "Make a move, girl!" One of them jeered. Then Hotspot leaped into the ring and started flaring out. "I'll help her then." He snarled at the thug. Argent grinned and started shooting plasma blasts.

Starfire yelped and hit the ground in pain. A bullet had skimmed her side and she couldn't find air to breath. "Help..." She said to no one. "Hey, assholes, come and face me!" Out of no where, Kitten leaped down and used an electric whip a couple creeps. "Kitten... thank you." Starfire said. Kitten helped her up. "I decided I owe you. And Robin might be angry if something bad happened to his girlfriend." Kitten said. Starfire smiled at her previous enemy.

"Look out Titans, it is your worse nemesis! Control Freak!" Control Freak was on one of his crazy rants when See-More leaped on his boat. "Hey, Couch potato!" He yelled. Control Freak turned around and was hit by a laser, making him fall into the water.

All in all, the titans were barely holding their own. "If we just got to Caleb, we could win this battle easy." Robin said, gritting his teeth. "He's the type of leader that leads from the back, like a coward!" Vega said, biting someone's arm and scratching their face. Then Punk limped over.

"We need just one thing to go our way. One thing!" Punk yelled. Then the sky crackled and it began to rain. "Is that it?" Vega yelled. "No... its not enough. Just one thing to go our way, and we could get to Caleb!" Punk said.

Jericho groaned in pain. His head was murdering him from doing too many body jumps in too little time. "Say goodnight, titan!" Jericho glanced up and prepared himself to get hit with a baseball bat when he heard a very light whirring and a yell.

Robin's eyes were about to fall out of his mask. "Slade bots!" Yes. There was several Slade bots, moving in and practically saving them. Everyone gave a ragged cheer. "What... why would Deathstroke help us!" Vega yelled in shock. "No idea. I'm not about to question it too much though!" Cyborg said, grinning.

"Kyd!" Kyd Wykkyd teleported over to Punk Rocket and Vega. "Get Cheshire. We have a plan." Vega said. Kyd nodded and teleported away.

Caleb was angry. "How can this be!" He yelled, then pounded his fist angrily into his dashboard. He had hid in the back boat with a couple guards to save him, just in case. But now, a supposed assassin/mercenary was HELPING their worst enemy!

He heard a whooshing noise and someone yelling in shock. He glanced out of the cabin and saw Kyd Wykkyd, Vega (though he knew her as Feral), Punk Rocket, and he could've sworn he saw someone else, but the person vanished. The guards were quickly dispatched.

"Give it up, Caleb! We got you!" Vega yelled. Caleb was, at that moment, afraid for his life. "No, you don't! I'm still alive, aren't I?" Caleb yelled. The group strode into the cabin. "Caleb. I will give you one last chance. Surrender. Or else." Vega said. "None of us are titans, Caleb." Punk Rocket said.

Caleb snorted. "It'll just prove me right. All you un-humans are done for when they hear that an un-human murdered Caleb White!" Vega blinked in surprise. "Actually, we aren't going to kill you. Cheshire?" The other person reappeared. "Cheshire is a trained assassin. And totally human. And we can't decide what she'll do." Vega said. "Kyd, teleport us away. Robin might kill me if he knew I was involved in this." Vega ordered. Kyd Wykkyd nodded and teleported the small group away.

Cheshire didn't waste time. She ran forward and inserted a claw into his arm, and Caleb smacked her away. "You bitch, that hurt!" Caleb yelled. Cheshire grinned widely under her mask. "If you think that hurt... wait for the poison to kick in. Know why I did it? I did it for those families you killed. I did it because there are now children without parents, wives without husbands, and siblings missing siblings, thanks to you." Cheshire took off her mask, revealing her the famous Cheshire grin. "And I did it for the Titan, Speedy, that you are trying to murder. Goodbye, Caleb."

Caleb opened his mouth but felt a burning sensation in his arm. He tried to scream, but he felt like he was choking on his tongue. Slowly, he tumbled onto the floor, his face trapped in a silent horror. And then, Caleb White died. Alone, except for a grinning face outside the cabin.

Then Cheshire straightened her mask and grabbed the body. She dragged the corpse out and shouted, "Caleb White is dead!" The whole purity group gasped at Caleb's body. After that, Purity lost their courage and turned on the still in one piece boats and drove away.

Slowly, the titans watched as the group ran off, to be intercepted by cops. "So... we won?" Beast Boy said slowly. Vega nodded, then grinned. "We won!" She yelled. Everyone slowly began cheering and yelling.

After the cheering died down, the group glanced at the sky. "Its the sun rise..." Red Star slowly. Most of the group stood silently and watched the sun come up. "Its a new day... and I'm going to sleep through it! Goodnight, people!" Vega said, heading into the tower. Everyone smiled at Vega's comment.

* * *

><p>A Slade bot recorded their celebration and Slade was watching it live. He hit a button and all the bots went under water and deactivated. "My son... I hope you understand the message I brought." Slade said quietly, then he left his desk. On the side of it, there was a small picture of a slightly older man with a small blonde boy.<p>

**(For all of those who don't know, Slade is Jericho's father. Shocker, I know, I didn't know for quite some time that Slade fathered the most innocent looking titan... but it is his fault that he's mute so... yeah. But hey, I read up on Slade. I believe, that he sorta regrets letting his son become mute... and I do believe that he loves his son, no matter what.)**


	11. The Big Party!

**(This technically isn't a chapter, just an epilogue- and a fun party!)**

"Robin, please?" Robin looked at the pleading cat girl. "We still have to deliver the criminals back to jail and I'm not even going to begin on how many freaking interviews we have to do. I am not just about to waste time by throwing a party!" Robin said.

Starfire flew into the room. "Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash told me that you have agreed to the party!" Robin opened his mouth to say no, but then he noticed how happy she looked about it. "Uh... yeah. Sure." Robin said.

Starfire laughed and flew back into the main room. Robin glared at Vega. "Feral..." He said threateningly. Vega shrugged. "Come on, Robin. For one more day, we can pretend to actually have no enemies... because they're staying for the party." Robin rolled his eyes. "I really dislike you." Vega shrugged and leaped away. "I gotta get ready, see you later!" Vega said.

Kid Flash zipped back with another couple pizzas. "Got the pizza!" He crowed. He laid them to rest on the counter. Then a portal opened up and out stepped Kyd Wykkyd with some soda. "I still think someone should put a bell on you." Kid Flash said teasingly. Kyd just rolled his eyes.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes as Cyborg set up the disco ball. "I can not believe you had that thing sitting around in your room." She said. Cyborg just laughed and said, "Its a need for any party."

A couple hours later, the party was set up. Then Vega was forced back into and back out of her room. "I hate you two." Vega said crossly to Angel and Argent, who were snickering. Vega had been changed into a dark blue halter top dress, and her hair had been slightly curled. She was even wearing some lip gloss and some mascara.

"Vega... I thought you said you didn't like dresses." Punk Rocket walked out and had seen her. "Shut up." She growled. Punk shook his head. "No way. You look too good for that." Punk said. Vega blinked in surprise. "I... thought I didn't look good in dresses." She said. "Well. You look good in that one." Punk said, then grinned. "Wanna hit the dance floor?" He asked. Vega grinned and nodded.

Mostly everyone had crowded around the punch bowl. "Come on, guys- the dance floor ain't for staring at!" Cyborg said, dragging Bumblebee to the floor. Starfire glanced at her boyfriend hopefully. "I guess one dance couldn't hurt." Robin said to his girlfriend.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy. If your going to ask, just do it." Beast Boy gulped and quickly said, "Wanna dance?" Raven smiled and nodded. Red X rolled his eyes at the couples slowly making it to the dance floor. "They need a little push..." He grumbled, then he teleported over to the music control. Hitting a couple buttons, the music stopped. "Red X!" Someone complained.

He hit a couple more and grabbed a mike. "Get on the dance floor, people. Anyone without a partner is cleaning up tomorrow." He said. Then he hit a button.

_So we back in the club, with our bodies rocking from side to side, side to side,_

Vega blinked in surprise. "We have to continue dancing, don't we?" She asked shyly. "Its that or clean up." Punk Rocket said. Vega shuddered and nodded. "Lets keep dancing."

_Thank god the week is done, I feel like a zombie come back to life,_

Kyd Wykkyd grabbed Angel and teleported them to the dance floor. "Why, Kyd, I never knew you danced." Angel said. Kyd nodded and signed, _I'm full of surprises. My angel._

_Suddenly, We all got our hands up, no control of my body,_

Speedy glanced around for any free girls, then he felt a familiar grasp on his arm. "Come on, Speedy. I think its time we danced too." Cheshire led him onto the dance floor. "I thought you were in the relationship just for the sex, Ches." Speedy said. Cheshire rolled her eyes. "I just... want one night where I can pretend that I actually have a functional relationship." Then she whispered into his ear, "I love you, Roy." Speedy blinked, not knowing that she knew his name. "Love you too, Jade." He whispered back.

_Ain't I seen you before, I think I remember those eyes._

Jericho grabbed Kole's arm and before she could protest, dragged her onto the dance floor. "Jericho!" She said in surprise. Jericho smiled and began dancing with her. Kole slowly smiled back and began dancing as well.

_Because baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._

Soon, mostly everyone had paired off, except for a few of the guys, including Gizmo. "No fair..." He grumbled. Then someone grabbed his arm. "Hey!" He said in surprise. "Just dance, Gizmo. I don't wanna do chores in the morning." Melvin said, trying to mimic the older girls' movements. Gizmo rolled his eyes at the attempt, but still danced with her.

See-More sat in the corner and rolled his eye. "This proves my point that most white people can't dance." He grumbled, then got smacked on the arm by Kitten.

_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew, and tonight it's just me and you._

Punk Rocket leaned over and looked Vega in the eyes. "I love you, Vega." He whispered, then pecked her on the lips. Vega didn't expect that and her ears popped out. She blushed a mad red, then just said, "Aw, what the heck. I never stopped." And kissed him back.

Next morning...

"You finally get the chance to get some and you sleep on the couch!" Punk Rocket opened one tired eye. "Shut up, you'll wake Vega." He grumbled at Johnny Rancid. "Too late." Vega and Punk Rocket had snuggled together on the couch and had ended up falling asleep.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Argent and Hotspot were in my room, and I sure as hell wasn't interrupting them." Vega slowly worked her way out of Punk Rocket's grip. "What time is it, anyway?" Johnny glanced at the clock. "About two in the afternoon."

All the villains and titans gathered on the shore. "Alright. We won't send you immediately to jail." Robin said, then was interrupted by cheering people. "But. We will teleport you off the island, with the help of Herald."

Herald nodded and blew his horn, which the end of the portal led to the harbor. Johnny Rancid was the first off. "See you later, Bird Boy!" He yelled before he jumped in. Robin glared. Billy grabbed Calypso's arm. "Wanna go with me?" He asked. Calypso nodded and they jumped in next.

"Will I see you again?" Gizmo glared at Melvin. "Of course not!" He snapped at her. "Okay then." She reached over and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Gizmo just stood there in complete shock. Mammoth rolled his eyes, picked up the small inventor and went through the portal.

Cheshire sighed and approached the portal. "One more thing." She said, and turned around. She walked right up to Speedy, pulled her mask up and kissed Speedy. "Holy crap!" Bumblebee said in complete shock. When Cheshire pulled away, she grinned and leaped through the portal.

"I take it... that's what you freaked about when you saw Speedy one time?" Beast Boy said. Vega nodded and said, "Duh. I'm crazy, not suicidal. Plus," She nodded at Bumblebee, "He's about to get yelled at." As soon as Vega ended her sentence, Bumblebee grabbed Speedy's ear and dragged him off to the side.

Kitten approached the portal. "I still don't know what to do... but I'll find something." She said to Robin. "Just make sure you don't do anything illegal." He said. Kitten grinned and said, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She walked through.

Red X nodded at Robin. "I won't be a titan. Ever. But," He grinned. "I will tell you this. I won't be a thief for much longer." He clicked his belt and vanished.

Then Kyd Wykkyd tapped Herald on the shoulder and nodded. "You sure, Wykkyd?" Herald said. Kyd nodded and Herald closed the portal. "Woah, what the heck? I'm still on the island, and so is See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, and Punk!" Vega said in complete shock.

"They approached me during while everyone was cleaning up. I don't know about you yet, Vega." Robin explained. "Are you guys sure you want to be Teen Titans?" See-More nodded and grinned. "I'm through with being a Hive member." Everyone else nodded except for Punk Rocket, who was staring at Vega.

"Alright. I think you have proven yourself over the past couple weeks." He handed them each a titan's communicator, then looked at Vega. "Before I ask Vega, I'll make an announcement." Robin cleared his throat.

"I think its time that we gave everyone a team. And a tower. If we have another incident like this, that means we'll be a lot safer. We'll rebuild Titan's East first, then work on the other towers." He looked at Pantha. "Pantha. You will be the leader of Titan's South. It'll be next to the southern border. You can pick your team as soon as I'm done announcing the rest." He handed Pantha a communicator with a red border on it. "It has better capabilities than your earlier communicator." Pantha nodded, proud of being leader of Titan's South.

"Red Star." The Russian Titan glanced up. "You'll be the leader of Titan's North, in Canada." He handed Red Star the new communicator. "Thank you, Robin." Red Star said, still slightly shocked.

"Herald." The trumpeter titan grinned at Robin. "You'll be the leader of Titan's Oceanic**(1)**, in Europe." Herald fist pumped and said, "Heck yeah!" Robin smirked and handed him the new communicator.

"Bushido." The ninja looked up, somewhat startled. "You'll be the leader of Titan's Far East, in Japan." Bushido nodded and took the communicator.

Then, Robin turned to Vega. "Vega. I know you said you'd never be a titan." Vega raised her eyebrows. "But. We need a leader for Titan's Central in Vine City. They've been needing titans there to deal with super villains." He handed the communicator to her. "Will you take the position?"

Vega's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "I... I don't know what to say." "Say yes, you silly Yankee!" Punk Rocket yelled. "Shut it, dumb Brit!" Vega yelled back. Some of the people raised their eyebrows. "Its... an old joke." Vega said, slightly blushing.

Vega swallowed and said, "Well. I have no idea why you chose me, Robin. But-" She grinned. "I'll take the position."

Everyone cheered, then Pantha said, "Lets start setting out teams now, can we?" Everyone nodded.

Herald chose Argent, Hotspot, Wildebeest, and Jericho to be the members of Titan's Oceanic.

Red Star only chose two other members for Titan's North, Kole and G'narrk.

Bushido chose Jinx, Kid Flash and Kilowatt as members of Titan's Far East.

Pantha took Thunder and Lightning for Titan's South. She mentioned that she had a couple friends down south who would also join in.

Then Vega chose Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, See-More, and Punk Rocket for Titan's Central. Some of the Titans were a bit nervous that only villains had been chosen for the Titans Central tower, but after Jinx hexed Beast Boy for saying the fears out loud, everything was pretty much good.

"What about us?" Robin looked down to see Melvin and the gang. Robin thought for a second. "I think you'll just be moved from tower to tower. As long as no one objects." Robin said, shooting a glare at the other titans. All the others immediately agreed.

Robin looked at all the Titans groups. Most of them it was a bit obvious that they had chosen their closest friends, but all in all, they would be able to cover each other quite easily.

"Titans." Robin said. Everyone looked up. "Lets go fix Titan's East." Everyone cheered again, and Vega pecked Punk Rocket on the cheek. "Lets go be the good guys then." She whispered. Punk glanced around and slid something cylindrical on Vega's hand. "Your promise ring. You lost it." He whispered back. "Liar. I gave it back to you and you know it." Vega growled.

Herald blew his horn, opening a portal. The leaders glanced at each other and grinned.

"Teen Titans, Go!"

**(A bit of a rushed ending... well, its done. OH MY GOSH! ITS DONE! Sorry... this is one of the first chaptered fan fictions I have ever finished on paper. So sue me for being happy!**

**1. I stole this. Titan's Oceanic I heard from another fiction, can't remember where though. Please do not kill me for doing that.**

**(Oh yeah, expect missing scenes, tales from Vega and Punk Rocket as they grew up together, and other stories later!)**


	12. How Vega Met Punk Rocket 1

**(After my sister had read the story, she jumped me and asked "how did Vega meet Punk Rocket? He's British!" I just told her that Vega went to school in England for a while... and then this fic was INSPIRED! Muahaha!**

**Also, if I MAJORLY screwed up on the last part about the chips/crisps... don't chop me into bits. Please.**

Thomas grinned. He had scared another little kid away from part of his lunch. "Hey, Thomas!" Thomas rolled his red eyes and straightened his school uniform. He was a third grader, and a very much respected bully.

One of his friends/servants ran up to him. "New student today. A little Yankee girl. She's supposed to be in the second grade class, but she's in our class. How about we... give her the American tax?" Thomas grinned and said,"Lets add in the 'New student' tax too."

They saw the little girl again at lunch. She had blond hair held back in two ponytails. The girl's uniform was supposed to be a blue jumper and white blouse. She was wearing the boy's uniform, a white dress shirt and dark blue shorts that went to her scrawny knees. Also, she should've worn the black clogs most students wore. She was wearing neon blue tennis shoes and matching knee socks.

"Stupid Yankee, what gives her the right to break school dress code?" The boy whispered. Thomas grinned. "You can tax the other students. I'll handle her." He rolled up (in what he supposed to be an intimidating manner) his short sleeves and sat down in the seat next to the girl.

"Hey, Yankee." The small girl looked up from her sandwich and quipped, "Hey, Brit." Thomas blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Getting back to business, he said, "That's my chair, don't you know? You'll have to pay for it." The girl rolled her eyes and snapped, "Your name isn't on it. Now beat it. I've hurt boys in middle school, I ain't afraid to hurt you."

Thomas glared. "Now you've just asked for it, blond Yankee." He tackled the smaller girl, intending on giving her a beating. The small girl yelped, but fought back. The minute her back hit the ground, she rolled away and punched Thomas in the mouth. "Back off." She snarled. Thomas glowered and threw a punch back. She dodged it and then tackled him.

Down they went, throwing punches and dodging hits. The rest of the class ran out of their seats and started cheering. When the teacher finally got over there, she had found the little girl had pinned Thomas to the ground, and was sitting on his back.

They were sent to the nurse's office to get cleaned up. The nurse went to go get them some stuff and threatened to kick them out if they even argued.

So they just sat and glared at each other. The little girl had several bruises on her arms and a bite mark on her ear. She was better off than Thomas though. Thomas had a black eye, several scratches on his arms and legs, and one of his teeth were almost knocked out.

Finally the little girl cleared her throat. "I'm Vega." She said quietly. Thomas glared through his black eye. "Thomas." Vega rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be nice." Then Thomas' stomach growled. Vega's evil glares turned into a more... caring expression. "You're... hungry?" She asked quietly. Thomas glared and bit his lip. "Yeah... don't got enough money for both food and whiskey, mom says." Vega's eyebrows lowered. "What's so important about whiskey?" She asked. Thomas shrugged. "No idea..."

They sat in silence for a bit. Then Vega reached into her lunch pail and pulled out a bag of chips and a huge brownie. She broke the brownie in half and divided up the chips. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked. She handed half the brownie and half the chips to Thomas. "You could've asked." She said, popping some chips into her mouth. Thomas barely heard her, he was scarfing down the chips pretty fast.

"Eat too fast, you'll get sick." Vega chided. "Thanks for the crisps, love." He said after he popped the last one in his mouth. "You mean chips." Vega corrected. "No, I meant crisps. Silly American." Thomas said. "Crazy Brit." Vega grumbled, eating her brownie.

**(Awww... okay, that's outta my system. And the crazy Brit/ Silly Yankee thing is now explained. )**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I feel like I'm begging... that is pathetic.**


	13. How Vega Met Punk Rocket 2

**(I should go work on my real stories now... nah! This is too cute to pass up!)**

"Stupid American schools." It had been a year since Thomas had been taken away from home and sent to America to that 'foster' family. It was okay, but he hated when people called him a Brit all the time and made fun of his accent. He was now a proud fourth grader without the proud part... and without friends.

"Hey, Thomas!" One of the boys poke their head out of the ditch. "There's fights going on down there. Wanna come?" Thomas shrugged, straightened his dark green backpack and said, "Might as well." He slid down and headed over to the bridge. Thomas had heard that the kids had fights down here. They slid over some ferns and someone yelled, "What's with the dumb Brit doing here?" The boy that had told him to come down shrugged. "I'd figured we could use a punching dummy." The boys laughed cruelly.

"And yet again, with still zero losses and over twenty wins, our record holder, Vega!" A small girl with blonde hair in a ponytail stood up, one foot on the back of a larger boy. Thomas' eyes widened. "Hey, Vega!" The girl glanced up and grinned. "Hey, Thomas!" She jumped off the back of the boy, earning a groan from him.

Vega hugged her older friend. "I thought I left you back at England!" She said excitedly. "I... have a new family thing. So, you still beating up the older boys?" He asked. Vega nodded. "Yup. Wanna fight?" She asked.

Thomas nodded. Thomas and Vega had always had a complicated... relationship. One day they'd be killing each other on the playground, the next they'd be sharing lunch.

Thomas and Vega headed into the circle. Thomas rolled up his sleeves. "Go Vega!" Someone yelled. "And, new to the ring, is..." the small announcer looked at Thomas. "What's your name again?" Before Thomas could say anything, Vega said, "He's Thomas." Then she tackled him.

Ten minutes later, they were still wrestling. Then a car pulled up ahead and yelled, "Get outta there, you dumb kids!" The kids scattered, and Thomas grabbed Vega's hand and dragged her into some ferns.

When they caught their breath, they both realized at the same time that they were holding hands. "Ew!" They both yelped, and pulled away. "Dumb adults don't know how to have fun." Vega grumbled. Thomas nodded. "I totally agree." Then he grinned. "Silly girl." Thomas said teasingly. Vega stuck her tongue out. "Dumb boy."

* * *

><p>It had been a couple months and now it was all snowy outside. "Hey Thomas!" Thomas turned around and felt a snowball smack him in the stomach. "Oi! Vega!" He yelled. Vega, all bundled up, breathed out and started to giggle.<p>

"Will you marry me?" She yelled. Thomas' eyes bulged out. "Say WHAT?" He yelled back.

"I said," Vega ran up to him, "Will. You. Marry. Me?" She asked, then giggled. Thomas raised his eyebrows. "But... why?" He asked. Vega frowned and looked down. "Well... mommy and daddy say that marriages never work, so they never married. I wanna prove them wrong." Thomas shrugged. "I... uh... yes?" "Yippee!" Vega jumped for joy. "Lets start planning." The two talked... although Vega did most of the planning.

"What is going on?" Vega's father had walked in to see a bunch of kids in formal wear in his living room, setting up a small wedding trellis. "Don't ask, darling." Vega's mother walked in, and she set down a keyboard. "I decided to go along with it... its pretty innocent anyway, David." She continued.

David (Vega's father) sighed and shook his head. "Who's getting married, Tanya?" He asked. Tanya smiled. "Vega. And that one boy she met in England, Thomas." Thomas was sitting on the couch and he looked a bit nervous as he looked at David.

"Really..." David smiled and shook his head. He and Tanya didn't ever really marry, but it was kinda interesting to see his daughter trying to convince them to do so.

"Come on!" Some of the little girls lined up at one side and some other boys dragged Thomas to the alter. A little boy, wearing a black suit and a priest's collar, stood at the front. Tanya was obviously giggling at the silliness of the whole thing as she played the piano.

Then Thomas rolled his eyes. "Vega! Your mom's started playing! Get out here!" He yelled. "Oh yeah!" Vega ran out, her blonde braid bouncing up and down. She wore a white sun dress that had obviously been worn before, but it was clean, and Vega really didn't like dresses anyway.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we are here today, to join Vega and Thomas in holy macaroni." The little boy said, not noticing Tanya covering her mouth and shaking with giggles. David just stood in the hall right next to the living room, gently smiling. "Thomas, do you take this woman to be your wife, for better or worse?" Thomas shrugged and said, "Duh. Why would I be up here if I wasn't?"

"You're supposed to say 'I do'!" Someone hissed. The child priest rolled his eyes and said, "And Vega, do you take this man to be your husband, for better or worse?" Vega nodded and said, very seriously, "I do." Then she glanced at her mom real quick and mouthed, 'You should do this too, its fun.'

"Now, do you have the rings?" Thomas dug into the well worn pockets of his suit and pulled out a purple ring that obviously came from a vending machine. "Took me five dollars to get this." He said proudly. The audience oohed.

Vega reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a similar one that was dark red. "Here you go." They handed each other the rings and slipped them on. "Now, you are officially husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The boy said.

Vega and Thomas looked horrified. "Ewww!" They said. "You have to do it." The priest said. "Fine." Vega reached over and pecked Thomas on the cheek. Thomas, now throughly blushing, reached over and pecked Vega's cheek real quick.

Tanya started playing the end music (which sounded suspiciously like the Home Improvement theme song) and Thomas and Vega ran into the kitchen.

"Tanya, you spoil kids too much." David said, shaking his head. "I know." All the kids were munching on frosted cookies and drinking white grape juice.

At the main table, Thomas and Vega were sharing the cookie. "Dumb Brit." She said teasingly. "Silly Yankee." He replied.

**(Awww... Just out of curiosity, did any of you as kids have a pretend marriage thing? I never did... I thought that was too girly, even though I am a girl.)**


	14. How Vega Met Punk Rocket 3

"Wow..." Vega glanced up at the huge middle school. She was still supposed to be a fifth grader, she shouldn't be in sixth grade... far too scary. She gulped and shouldered her backpack. "Well, Vega, stop staring at it... just go in." She told herself.

She glanced around for any of her friends and almost kicked herself. Most of them had gone to the other middle school, so she didn't know anybody. "You scared, too?" Vega glanced to the side and almost sighed with relief.

There was Thomas, although he was still as scrawny as ever. He never really got over being not well fed as a kid. "Yeah, terrified." Vega said. "Wanna go in together?" Vega nodded. "What's your first class?" He asked. Vega glanced at the sheet of paper she had received in the mail. "Uh, I think its history." Punk nodded. "Mine too. Lets experience the first day of middle school with a good start, kay, kid?" Vega rolled her eyes and said, "I'm only a year younger than you."

The first day of school was... slightly fun, now that she still had Thomas with her. They had practically grown up together, so they had become close... although Vega still threatened to punch him every now and then.

TWO YEARS LATER...

Vega sobbed behind the school. "I'm a freak, just a dang FREAK!" She yelled to nobody in particular. Puberty wasn't fun, but Vega suffered, she thought, the worse. Her hair became a lot stringier, and then some boy had stuck gum in it, so she cut it extremely, (She thought) Ugly short. It wasn't growing back fast enough. She had practically no chest to speak of.

But the worse was her eyes. They... just became freakish looking. Like a cat's. It had happened during science class. Everyone had been talking and laughing, when Vega's eyes just twitched and became extremely sore. She closed them, thinking that they were just dry, but she couldn't open them for several minutes.

When she finally did, someone looked at her eyes and screeched. Her dark brown eyes had become a light amber color, with slits for pupils. Vega just ran after that.

Vega inhaled and hit the wall in extreme anger. "This isn't fair!" She screamed. Her fingernails began bleeding, and Vega gasped. Instead of nails, she had thin claws. Again. Like a cat's. "What's... going on?" She asked herself. "Vega, you okay?"

Vega looked up and saw Thomas running her way. 'No... he can't see me like this!' She thought, and she ran. "Vega!" He yelled.

Vega kept running until she reached the bridge they had wrestled at as kids. "Damn you." Vega grumbled as she finally stopped, gasping for air. "Vega, the teacher sent me to get you. Oh man, are you bleeding!" Still gasping for air, Thomas ran over and examined her hand. "Woah... since when did you get claws?" He asked, just slightly joking.

Vega pushed him away. "Go away. I'm a freak." She said, growling. "Vega. Look at me. Then call yourself a freak." Vega turned around, intending on scratching him, when it just... dawned on her. She hadn't really paid attention to the fact.

Thomas had white hair. And red eyes. She knew that some boys at school called him a freak too. "I... I'm sorry, Thomas... I wasn't thinking." Vega said, rubbing some tears away. "Its okay, Vega. I guess... since you weren't different until now, its hard to deal with. Its still hard for me to deal with." Thomas said.

Vega then hugged him and started sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Thomas! I'm really, really sorry!" She said. "I know, Vega... could you sheath your claws though? Your kinda scratching my shoulder." Vega eep'ed and drew her hands back. Then her claws sheathed themselves.

"See, that's cool." Thomas pointed out. Vega wiggled her fingers. "I... guess it is... kinda." She said slowly, her grin returning. "I'm cooler than Batman almost!" She said, giggling. Thomas just started laughing with her.

"I got an idea. How about we skip the rest of the day's classes... and go get ice cream, okay?" Thomas said, trying to stop laughing. Vega bit her lip but nodded all the same. "Oh heck yeah!" She yelled, then said, "Race you to the parlor!" They both took off, Thomas yelling about how unfair this was.

**(Argh, angst! But of course, romance happens the next chapter. Happy me!)**


	15. How Vega Met Punk Rocket 4

"This school is awesome!" Vega grinned as she looked around. "Tell me about it." Thomas said. Both of them had now began high school, and Vega, despite her strange eyes, had become oddly popular. "Hi there. I'm Angela." A girl with short blonde hair and even stranger eyes (pure yellow) sat down next to them.

"I'm Thomas, that's Vega." Thomas said, glancing around the hall way. "I can introduce myself, genius." She said, snorting. Angela grinned. "I'm probably switching schools next quarter, but I can show you around. I'm a junior, so I know all the good places." Then she winked mischievously and said, "Including those where you can make out."

Vega rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to clarify that me and Thomas ARE NOT DATING?" She asked. "Probably until you do." Angela said. Thomas laughed and Vega face palmed. "Well, come on."

~~~~~~ TIME PASSED AGAIN~~~~~~~~

Vega went home. It had been a week since Angela had headed off to the new school. Vega got the mail and noticed something addressed to her in a yellow envelope. "Sweet..." Vega mumbled.

Thomas was sitting in Vega's living room, thinking about what to do. He had realized his real feelings for Vega about the end of middle school... but he felt that Vega didn't like him in that matter. It scared too many different kinds of crap out of him.

Vega ran in. "Got some mail. Hey, Thomas." Thomas smiled and half waved. "Hello, silly Yankee." Vega rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Crazy Brit." She opened the letter and her eyes bulged out. "Hey, I got the same letter... what is it?" Thomas said.

"Its... a position in a new school called H.I.V.E." Vega said. "Apparently, Angela recommended me to be in it." Thomas reached into his bag and pulled out the letter. He opened it and muttered a few things. "Same here... I guess Angie missed us too much." Vega rolled her eyes. "You know she hates it when you call her that."

They both sat in silence. Then Vega cleared her throat. "I'm... I won't go, its a boarding school. I don't do well away from home." Thomas wrinkled his nose. "I don't really wanna either. Anything else in the mail?" Truthfully, Thomas did want to go. But if Vega didn't want to, it wouldn't be much fun without her.

"Yup. Advertisement for the Jump City fair." Vega said. Thomas grinned. "Wanna go?" Vega smacked him gently on the arm. "Duh!"

That night, they went to the fair. Thomas went up to one of the stands and bought a thing of rings. "Lets win something, shall we?" Thomas said, grinning. Vega shrugged. "Those things are so rigged." Then a gleam shone in her eye. "I'll give us a bit of a better chance though." When she grabbed a ring, a claw popped out and she cut a slice in it. "This might give it a grip." She grunted.

He grabbed it and threw it, but missed. Vega kept cutting them (As long as the operator wasn't looking) and Thomas threw them. On the last ring, he finally ringed one. "YES!" Vega jumped for joy.

"That one." Thomas said, pointed at a bright blue teddy bear. The operator nodded and handed him it. Then Thomas handed it to Vega. "Thanks..." She said, looking somewhat touched.

The rest of the time, they rode rides- mostly the dizzy ones. After Thomas and Vega came off a spinning ride, they were laughing and almost bumping into each other. Then Thomas' eyes landed on the ferris wheel. "Come on." He paid for the ride and they both got on. Vega stopped laughing and just watched the fireworks with a content expression on her face.

Thomas gulped. He had one shot to do this- it could ruin a perfectly good friendship too. But... Thomas slowly reached over and intertwined Vega's hand with his. Vega slightly gasped and looked up at him surprised. Thomas cursed inside and almost said sorry when she slid over and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Score._

After they got off, they were still holding hands. Vega glanced down and said, "So... this is how you feel?" Thomas blushed badly but slowly nodded. Vega nodded back. "I... I think I knew I liked you when you didn't flinch from my claws." Thomas grinned. "I figured out the end of eighth grade year when you tried beating up the kid that made fun of my eyes."

They laughed for a bit. Then Vega rested her head on his shoulder. "So... is this the part where one of us works up the guts to ask to go steady?" Thomas shrugged. "No idea..."

They sat on a bench in silence. "I guess so then." Vega said, playing with a small chain around her neck. It had a small purple ring on it. Thomas glanced at it and smirked. "You still have that plastic ring I gave you a forever ago?" Vega nodded. "Its important to me."

The couple walked off... a bit unsure of where this relationship was going, but they knew it was serious.


	16. How Vega Met Punk Rocket 5

"Look at me, you ass hole!" Punk Rocket shook his head clear of memories and glanced at his- very sexily angry- girlfriend of a year and a half.

"What did you do!" Vega was obviously pissed... and she had a good reason.

_Flash back!_

_ Vega was sitting in her house, staring at a picture she and Thomas took last night and grinning. Then her mother looked in her bedroom. "Vega, come downstairs. Now." Vega shrugged and went down, leaving the picture on her bed._

_ "The criminal has called himself Punk Rocket. He was captured by the Teen Titans and is currently in prison." Vega gasped at the television. There was a video of Thomas, wearing a orange jumpsuit with missing sleeves, using his guitar and strumming the notes with some sort of power blast coming from it._

_ "We are not releasing his real identity yet. Interviews with the Teen Titans in a moment." The T.V. Clicked off. "No... this must be a mistake!" Vega ran outside, grabbing her coat._

Punk Rocket looked at his girlfriend. "I was having fun, what's wrong with-" "What's wrong with that!" Vega's ears and tail popped out and her claws were unsheathed. "You hurt people, nearly killed some, and fought the Teen Titans, people who saved our lives several times! AND YOU CALL THAT FUN!" Vega was yelling by now through the jail cell phone, and several people looked concerned..

Vega glared and was breathing hard. "Thomas-" "Punk Rocket." Thomas said quickly. "I know Thomas. I don't know... whatever you called yourself." Thomas glared and almost told her why he really did it. The same person that sponsored that band was the same person that had gave him those awful red eyes and white hair through experimental medication. And he refused to admit that it was his fault!

Thomas and Vega just glared. Finally, Thomas breathed in and said, "Are we over?" Vega glared and fumbled with something in her pocket. "Thomas- you used to make amazing music with that guitar. I think you could've even had a band someday. But you are not my Thomas, the same boy that used to make me smile."

Vega slammed something through the slot in the window and it broke when it hit the counter on the other side. "You are some f***ing idiot who thinks that its fun to hurt people. We. Are. Done." She ran out, and Thomas noticed the tears streaming down her face. It was impossible not to.

He picked up the small bits of plastic that landed on the counter. It was the ring he had given her a long time ago. Something else had landed too. An actual golden ring, with the words 'I promise' written on it. He had given her that a week ago for their anniversary. Thomas had walked up to the counter but Punk Rocket walked away, also trying to hide a couple tears.

Vega kept running and ran right into a guy. "Watch where your going!" She snapped, and kept running off.

Robin blinked in surprise. "Robin. Don't." Raven said. "She isn't suicidal. We need to interview Punk Rocket and see why he attacked the music concert." Robin sighed. "Alright." The two kept walking into the jail. Again, no Thomas was to be seen. Only Punk Rocket.

Thomas didn't appear for a long time... until he got out and saved a little kid from getting shot. Then Thomas appeared. And though it took awhile, Vega slowly reappeared too.

**(Awww... sad ending... but at the same time, a good one. Byebyes! Remember to review!)**

**(Also, I'm working on a series of one-shots that take place after Purity. I guess... that means this story is now OFFICIALLY OVER. Bye!)**


End file.
